Wings of Darkness
by Squirrllama
Summary: Lucifer and Detective Decker are set to investigate the murder of a famous actress. But Detective Decker is shocked to find out that Lucifer has a deep connection to the actress. Will he be able to control his anger and be able to help? What is the connection to the actress? (This is an alternate version of my AU. Set in the first season somewhere again.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay for my regular readers I have sort of restarted my own AU. It still involves Persephone but it's an alternate version. I hit a wall with the others. Eventually I will go back and continue the other stories. But for now I will work on this. This starts out five years ago when Lucifer and Maze left Hell. After having her sever his wings they seek help with the one person Lucifer can trust.**

* * *

 **Five Years Ago.**

The waves crashed upon the beach as a storm formed overhead. A lone man lies in the sand looking up at the clouds. He wore ragged clothes and greasy hair. His hands were folded atop his chest. For a moment he only heard the lifting breeze and the crash of the waves. Then he heard the sinister laugh of a man nearby.

Sitting up his eyes widened at the sight of a tall thin man with large white wings upon his back standing next to a woman with a disfigured face. He quickly got to his feet. The tall man looked at him and his eyes turned orange with fire. He let out a scream and tore off down the beach.

"We did it Maze." The tall man said to the woman. "We really did it." He cheered and danced around. He looked up at the sky and sneered. "You hear that old man. I did it." He threw up middle fingers on both hands and laughed loudly. Thunder shook the beach. The winged man flopped onto the sand and laughed some more. He threw it up and laughed as it rained down.

The disfigured woman watched him. Her face morphed into that of a beautiful woman. Tanned skin and a black hair. She smiled at her master as he relished in his freedom. She stood quietly looking around as he whooped and cheered. Sand raining down as he threw it in the air.

He then turned to her. His dark eyes peered into hers. He pulled out a curved knife. "I need you to cut them off." An accented voice quietly commanded. He held the knife out to her.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

"My wings. Maze, I need you to cut them off." He pleaded.

"Lucifer, are you crazy?"

"No, I don't need them. Please I beg of you." Lucifer said to her. He thrust the knife towards her hands.

Reluctantly she took the knife from his hands. Thousands of years she had served him. Done his bidding. Been his lover and confidant. She had always done everything that was asked of her. But this. This was madness. She watched as he took off his shirt and turned his back to her. His beautiful wings spread out before her. They glowed with a light not of this earth.

"I'm ready Maze." He said with an air of irritation.

She held up the knife. Her hands trembled as she stared at the point of connection. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Hurry up Maze. Do it so we can get on with our lives." He commanded.

Maze took a deep breath. She watched as he took one too. She raised the curved knife and then brought it down onto the flesh of his back. It sliced easily through his flesh and bone. A cry of pain emitted from his lips as blood poured out of the wound. His left wing fell to the sand. He panted for a moment. "Get on with it." He said weakly.

Raising her hand again she brought the knife down on the flesh and it sliced through his skin and muscle. His cries roared across the beach as blood poured from both wounds. Then his right wing fell to the ground as he collapsed to the sand. Panting loudly.

Rain began to fall from the sky as she knelt beside him. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at her. "Thank you." He whispered to her.

The rain helped wash the blood from his back. "We need to get you someplace to recover." Maze said softly at his side.

"I know a place we can go." He tried standing up and fell. Blood still poured from his wounds as his wings twitched on the sand.

"The actress?" Maze asked with mild disgust in her tone.

"I know she will help." Lucifer responded. "Now help me up."

Maze rolled her eyes and helped Lucifer to his feet. He leaned against her. His wounds were slow to close as blood poured from his back. She needed to something to stem the flow or he wouldn't make it to the actress's house. She looked around and found a pile of raggedy blankets from the homeless man they had scared off. She scoffed at them but she had no choice. Picking up on though it was wet from the rain she pressed it to Lucifer's back. He winced and nearly fell to the sand again.

Wrapping another blanket around him she then placed her arm around him. "Come on." She whispered.

Together they trekked through Los Angeles looking for the actress's home. They found their way to Beverly Hills and in front of a stately home on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The sun was beginning to come up. The rain had stopped as had the bleeding on Lucifer's back. They walked through the open gate and up to the front door.

"I really wish she would keep her home more secure." Lucifer remarked as he rang the doorbell. "She complains people follow her and then leaves the front gate unlocked."

Maze rolled her eyes. Why he cared for this woman at all was beyond her. She remembered him pining for her. Helping her. Getting her the break she needed to become a big star. Then she broke his heart. But still he came back to her. They stood at the front door waiting. He rang the bell again.

Then they heard cursing as the locks were disengaged and the door swung open to reveal the face of a disheveled woman in a pink robe. Stringy blonde hair hung in her face. Blue eyes squinted at the two people on her porch. "Lucifer?" she asked.

"Hello Joanie." He responded. "I hate to drop in like this." He stumbled forward.

Joanie then noticed the bloody blanket he was wrapped in. And how he was leaning against the woman at his side. She recognized his demon. But she turned her blue eyes to Lucifer. "My god. Lucifer what happened?"

He smiled. "I have left Hell forever."

Joanie opened the door wider and beckoned him inside. She glanced again at the bloody blanket wrapped around him. She looked at Maze. "What happened?"

The demon sighed as she helped Lucifer into the stately home. It was dark inside. She turned to the blonde woman. "I cut off his wings."

"What?" Joanie asked loudly then covered her mouth. She looked at Lucifer. "Why would you do that?"

"Why for freedom, my dear." He grinned. "I left Hell and I never wish to return."

Joanie shook her head. She was well aware of who Lucifer was. The Devil himself. She didn't care. She loved him. They had known each other for many years. He had helped her get into show business. They had even been engaged to be married at one time. She leads him towards her bedroom. "Let's not wake her." She whispered.

"Probably a good idea. I would hate for the child to see me like this." He sat on her bed. "I am going to make a mess of your sheets." He smirked as Maze stood at the doorway.

Maze leaned against the doorframe. Her arms folded against her chest as she glared at the blonde woman standing in front of him.

Joanie shrugged her shoulders. "They are just sheets. I can buy more." She helped him unwrap the blanket. She winced at the jagged bloody wounds on his back. "What do I do?" she looked at Maze.

The demon shrugged. "Do you have bandages?"

Joanie nodded and walked into her bathroom. Maze walked over to Lucifer. He was staring out the large bay window at the brightening sky. She placed her hands on his chin. "I am going to go retrieve your wings from the beach before some hapless mortal happens upon them."

Lucifer nodded. "That is probably a good idea." He sighed. The pain was still searing through his body. It was not something the Devil was used to. Normally he was impervious to pain.

Maze leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Her black eyes looking into his. She then stood up and walked out of the room. He watched her leave. Then Joanie walked into the room and turned on the lights. He smiled at her. "Thank you for doing this."

Joanie sat beside him on the bed and unraveled the bandages. She also had something that looked like alcohol. "Will this stuff even work for you?" she asked. She looked at the wounds. Blood was seeping out and dripping down to the sheets. Sighing. "Come on let's go into the bathroom." She helped him to his feet. Her robe fell open slightly revealing her bare chest. Lucifer took notice.

"Nice." He remarked through the pain.

"Perv." Joanie snickered. They walked into the bathroom and she helped him sit on the edge of the large tub. She then walked over with a wet wash cloth. Tenderly she touched it to his back. He howled at the touch. "I'm sorry."

He panted. "No, it's alright." He gripped the sides of the tub. "Proceed"

Joanie continued to clean his wounds. Softly she sang as she worked. Her hands gentle as she then wrapped at bandage around him.

"Mom?" A young voice called from the bedroom. "Mom. Is everything alright?"

"Don't let her in here, Joanie." Lucifer said to Joanie. "Please. I don't want her to see me like this."

Joanie sighed and stood up looking at the wounded Devil. "She's your daughter Lucifer. She'll understand."

Lucifer shook his head. "Please, Joanie." He pleaded softly placing a hand on her arm.

Joanie nodded and headed to the door. "Everything is fine, Persephone. Go back to bed." She said to someone right outside the door.

"I thought I heard Daddy's voice." The young voice said to her mother.

Joanie shrugged. "You did. He isn't dressed. Okay. Go back to bed sweetie. We'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay Mom."

Joanie then closed the door and turned to Lucifer. She picked up the bloody wash rag and threw it in the trash. She then washed her hands. Sighing she put her hands on her back. "You are here to stay."

Lucifer nodded. "Yes. I'll look for my own place in the morning." He stood up slowly. He towered over Joanie as he looked down at her.

"Nonsense. You are hurt. You need to recover first. You can stay here as long as you need to. Persephone will be happy to see you and have you around." Joanie smiled up at him. Their eyes met. "Maze is welcome too. I know she isn't my biggest fan but she can stay."

The Devil placed his hand under Joanie's chin. Slowly he lowered his face to hers till their lips were touching. Joanie wrapped her arms around his waist mindful of his back. The held each other in a hot kiss before pulling back. "That's very generous of you." He said to her.

Joanie smiled and then placed her hand on his and lead him out of the bathroom. "I'll take you to the guest bedroom. I have to change the sheets now." She leads him down the hall quietly past their daughter's room. They entered the bedroom and Joanie helped him sit on the bed. She started to walk out only to have him pull her towards him. She stood over him. "What Lucifer?"

He only grinned up at her with those dark seductive eyes. How he wasn't doubled over in pain was beyond her. He pulled her closer to him. "Kiss me Joanie."

Joanie looked at him. "You are hopeless." She chuckled.

"Oh come now. I feel fine. I feel reborn. I wish to celebrate." He held her close. The warmth from her body was too much for him. Her breasts were right at eye level. He leaned forward and kissed her chest. One of his hands traced up her back and the other held her. His lips worked up her chest to her neck. She leaned down to allow him to kiss her lips.

"I don't want to hurt you." Joanie whispered.

"I'm immortal." He chuckled. "Please help me celebrate my freedom." He kissed her again. Deeper and more sensual. "The wounds don't even hurt." He looked up at her. "There is no one else I would rather celebrate with." He smiled at her. His dark eyes looking into her blue ones.

Joanie shook her head. "Okay Lucifer." She yelped as he pulled her down onto the bed. Their lips meeting as arms and legs wrapped around each other. He seemed unfazed by the wounds on his back as they turned up the heat and celebrated his freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy with work and stuff. Most days I am too tired to write. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.**

 _She saw them land on the beach. The tall man with beautiful white wings danced around and flopped onto the sand. A woman was there with him. At first she had the disfigured face of a demon than it morphed into that of a beautiful woman. The tall man flipped the bird at the sky._

 _Then the tall man's face grew serious as he pulled out a knife. He held it towards the woman. She could not hear what he was saying. But soon it became apparent what he wanted. She cringed as she watched the woman use the knife to slice through the flesh on his back to sever his beautiful wings from his body._

 _Blood poured from the wounds as he collapsed onto the sand. Rain began to fall as the woman knelt beside him. She watched the woman wrap a blanket around the tall man as she helped him from the beach._

Opening her eyes, she lies in bed staring at the ceiling. It was mostly dark in her bedroom. She had vivid dreams nearly every night. All her life she had seen sordid scenes from the life of the Devil. Sighing the young girl rolled to her side and closed her eyes. She tried to fall back to sleep.

The ringing of the doorbell made her eyes fly open. She thought she heard the familiar British voice of her father. Sitting up she listened to her mother speaking to the visitors. "Let's not wake her." She heard her mother say in a hushed voice.

"Probably a good idea. I would hate for the child to see me like this." It was clearly her father's voice. She smiled at the thought of her father being home. She only saw him every few months or so. He was like a normal father. Except for one minor detail. She didn't care. She loved him anyway.

Getting up from her bed she stumbled to the door. She opened just as a woman walked by. Recognizing the woman. "Maze." The young girl said.

The woman stopped and faced her. A slight smile spread upon her lovely face. "Hi kiddo."

"What are you guys doing here?" The young girl asked.

"Ask your father." The woman patted the top of her head. "I have to run. I'll see you later." The woman then walked down the hall to the front door.

The girl then heard someone howl out in pain. She froze. It sounded like her father. She had just had a dream where he asked Maze to cut off his wings. She didn't know if it was real or not. She thought it had just been a dream. Quietly she crept down the hall to her mother's room.

"Mom?" She called out. The light was one. She could hear her parents talking to each other in the bathroom. "Mom. Is everything alright?" she started for the bathroom door. She could hear heard father say something but she couldn't make it out. The door opened revealing her mother.

"Everything is fine, Persephone. Go back to bed." Her mother smiled at her.

"I thought I heard Daddy's voice." Persephone said to her mother.

Her mother shrugged. "You did. He isn't dressed okay. Go back to bed. We'll see you at breakfast."

Persephone sighed. "Okay mom." She said as her mother closed the bathroom door. She stood in the bedroom for a moment then headed back for her own. She entered her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed for a few moments. Deciding to lie down again she stared out the big window to the sparkling ocean below. She heard her parents talking in the guest bedroom. Closing her eyes, she tried hard to fall asleep again.

She was about back to sleep when she heard her mother moaning. Then the distinct clack of the bed hitting the wall. Groaning she rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into the mattress and put her pillow over her head. It was going to be challenging to fall asleep while having to listen to her parents do the nasty. Eventually she fell asleep again.

* * *

Hours later Persephone awoke to sunlight streaming in through the window. Sighing the eleven-year-old got out of bed and headed to the living room. Turning on the TV she sat on the couch of the large living room. She flipped through channels till she found the Cartoon network. She pulled her legs up to her chest. She watched the cartoons for an hour. Eventually she heard her parents milling about in the kitchen. The smell of cooking food filled the home.

"Persephone. Come say hi to your father." Her mother poked her head in. She was wearing her pink robe and holding a spatula. For an actress her mother was good at cooking.

"Okay Mom." She responded with eyes glued to the TV. The smell of bacon was becoming too much as she tried to finish the end of her show. Sighing she set the remote down and got up.

Walking into the kitchen she saw her father sitting at the breakfast nook with Maze. He was hunched over a cup of coffee. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants. For a moment Persephone stood in the door way. Her father then glanced at her. He smiled. "Come here and give your father a hug, child." He said to her.

Persephone walked over to him. His arm was held out and she leaned against him and put her arms around his neck. His arm wrapped around her and he kissed her cheek. "Hi Daddy." She said to him.

"How is my girl?" He asked

"I'm okay." She smiled at him as she sat in a chair besides him. She could hear her mother moving about in the kitchen. For a moment she sat staring into space. Her dream of Maze cutting off his wings fresh in her young mind. She felt his eyes upon her.

"Everything alright, Persephone." His voice was filed with concern.

She shrugged. "I'm okay, Daddy, I didn't sleep well,"

He chuckled. "Why not?" His dark eyes looked at her. So much like her own.

"I don't know." She lied to him. The dream she had was weighing on her. She had lots of dreams like it. Where she was watching an event unfold and then it happened. A lot of strange things were happening around her. It had started a few weeks ago. She found she could levitate things. She also found she could manipulate people using her mind. Then there was the fact she could set things on fire, just by looking at them. She told her mother. Her mother had told her it was something she got from her father.

Her dark eyes looked at the man sitting next to her. He looked ordinary. Tall, thin and handsome. He was sitting up now as he talked with Maze and her mother. He normally wore expensive suit but right now he was just wearing a t-shirt. She thought she saw a bandage under the shirt. He spoke with an English accent but he was definatly not English. This man may have looked ordinary but he was anything but. He was an arch angel. He was also the Devil himself. That should have scared her. But it didn't. Her father had always been kind and loving to her. She loved him.

A plate of food was set down in front of her. It smelled good. Her mother had two other plates that she set down in front of her father and Maze. She looked down at the bacon and eggs. Picking up a piece of bacon she took a bite. She loved bacon. Her mother then set down a glass of orange juice. "Thank you Mom."

Her mother smiled and ruffled her long black hair. "You are welcome." Her mother walked back to the counter and got her own plate of food. She then sat down. "Lucifer. Do you know what you are going to do now that you left Hell?"

Persephone's eyes widened. "You left Hell?"

Lucifer glanced at his daughter. A slight smile worked its way onto his face. "Yes. For good this time."

She shifted in her seat. "You can do that?"

The Devil shrugged. "I do whatever I want, child." He looked at her mother. "I don't know. Anything I want I suppose."

Her mother sipped some coffee. "I have a friend who is looking to sell his night club. Its real nice. Downtown in a good location."

"Sounds interesting." Lucifer mused in between bites of food. "Why, Joanie this breakfast is exquisite. You still remember how to cook from your diner days."

Joanie smiled. "You knew I can cook, Lucifer." She chuckled.

"Oh don't I know it. That's not the only thing you are good at." He flashed a seductive smile at her.

Maze rolled her eyes and got up from the table. "Excuse me." Her voice slithered out. She glanced at Persephone and smirked then left the room.

Persephone just sat quietly eating her breakfast. Her eyes switching from her mother's face to her father's. She didn't fully take in what they were saying. She was still processing what her father said about leaving Hell. He left Hell all of the time. He came and visited her and her mother. He sometimes stayed for a few days. But he was talking like he was never going back. She remembered the dream she had.

"Persephone?"

Her father's voice interrupted her train of thought. "Yeah, Daddy?"

"What's wrong?"

Sighing she picked up the glass of orange juice and drank a few gulps. Trying to avoid answering his question. She set the glass down. His intense stare bearing down on her. There was no way she could avoid it. Sighing she looked at him with her own intense stare. Well, as intense as an eleven-year-old could muster. "Why did you cut off your wings?"

His eyes widened. He glanced at Joanie. "Did you say something to her?"

Joanie shook her head and looked at her daughter. "No, Dad. I saw it." Persephone responded before her mother could chime in.

He looked at his daughter. "What do you mean you saw it?" His voice was serious.

She felt like she was in trouble. Like she shouldn't have saw it. Tears formed in her eyes. She looked down at the table. "I thought I was dreaming. I saw you and Maze on the beach. I didn't hear anything but I watched her cut off your wings."

The Devil leaned back in his chair and let out a breath. He looked upwards for a moment and cursed. His gaze returned to his daughter's. He took a dee breath. "You thought it was a dream?"

Persephone nodded. Her eyes still looking at the table. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Darling, I am not angry with you." His voice was gentle. "Look at me Persephone."

Raising her gaze, she looked her father in the eyes. "It's not the first one. I have always had dreams like that. I see things and then they happen."

He sighed. "I know. Anything else you have been experiencing?"

Persephone looked at her mother. She was hesitant to tell him everything. She didn't know why. Her father wouldn't hurt her. Still she felt the need to hesitate. Her mother lifted an eyebrow. "Sweetie, tell your father about the other things."

Persephone turned her gaze to her father. The Devil's dark eyes were waiting for her response. She took a deep breath. "It just started a few weeks ago. I figured out I can make things move with my mind. Also things catch fire sometimes." She paused. He was still quietly listening. "I also find I can make people do stuff by saying it in my head."

Joanie scoffed. "Yeah, like having me go to the store in the middle of the night to buy you that damn video game."

Persephone laughed slightly. "Sorry."

Lucifer sighed. "I knew this day would come. I guess it's a good thing I am here. We will do what we can to teach you to control all of that."

Persephone smirked. "So, I'm not in trouble?"

Lucifer chuckled. "Why on Earth would you think you are in trouble?" He reached over and patted his daughter's back. "No, darling. I couldn't be happier." His smile was warm. Everything the image of the Devil wasn't. Persephone stood up from her chair. She leaned against her father. He winced. "Sorry Daddy."

"It's quite alright." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek again. "The pain will subside."

"Aren't you going to miss your wings?"

The Devil shrugged. "No." Was the only thing he said on it?

"Goodness." Joanie piped in a moment later. "Persephone go get dressed. We are going to be late for voice lessons."

Persephone pulled away from Lucifer and glared at her mother. "Mom, I don't want to go to voice lessons." She whined.

"Nonsense." Joanie said while picking up the breakfast dishes from the table. "Now, go put on that new dress I bought you."

"Mom!" Persephone whined louder. "I hate voice lessons. I hate it." She folded her arms against her chest. Tears formed in her eyes.

"You said you liked them. You asked me to sign you up." Joanie said from the kitchen.

"No, I didn't. I said I wanted to do horseback riding. You signed me up for voice lessons."

"Horses are dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. Singing is safer." Joanie argued.

"I don't' want to sing." Persephone pouted.

"Neither did I. But I learned to love it." Joanie held a mug in her hand. Her blue eyes looking at her daughter.

"I hate it." Persephone cried.

Lucifer scoffed. Gingerly he rose from his seat. He stood next to Persephone. "Honestly, Joanie. I didn't leave Hell to listen to you two squabble."

"Well, maybe if _your_ daughter didn't feel the need to fight me on every little thing, we wouldn't be squabbling." Joanie took a step towards him. "Lately I can't do anything right."

"Mom, I just don't want to be a singer. You never listen to what I want."

"I do too." Joanie countered.

"What a surprise. My daughter has a streak of rebel in her." Lucifer laughed.

"This isn't funny, Lucifer." Joanie yelled. "I am just trying to do my best for her. And she doesn't appreciate it."

"She's just a kid, Joanie." Lucifer argued.

"You know what. Don't tell me how to raise my daughter. "Joanie's voice held venom.

"Well, a second ago she was my daughter." Lucifer stated.

Joanie growled. "Screw off Lucifer!" She shouted then looked at Persephone. "Now, go get dressed, young lady."

Persephone stomped her foot. "No." She yelled back at her mother. She glared at her and held up her hand. Glass in the kitchen shattered. The mug in her mother's hand exploded into a million pieces sending coffee all over Joanie's robe and the floor.

"PERSEPHONE!" Her mother shrieked. "Go get dressed." She pointed towards the bedrooms.

Persephone felt hot tears running down her cheeks as she glanced at her father. He had an amused smirk on his face. She smiled slightly then left the kitchen.

"Quit laughing, Lucifer." She heard her mother say.

"Why? I found that quite amusing." Her father responded.

Her parents continued to argue as she reached her bedroom. She went to close the door and a hand stopped it. She gasped at the presence of Mazikeen. The raven haired woman smiled at her. Persephone knew her that she was really a demon. Something that should have scared the eleven-year-old.

"Hey kiddo. Are you alright?" Mazikeen said to her.

Persephone shrugged. She could still hear her parents arguing in the kitchen. She sat on her bed. "I hate voice lessons." She said through tears. "My mother never listens to me. Never lets me do what I want. She wants me to be a singer and an actress like her."

Maze sat on the bed next to her. For a demon she could be quite warm. Especially towards Lucifer's offspring. She never liked any of his other children. But she liked this one. Something Persephone picked up on. Maze patted the girl's back. "That is too bad. Your mother shouldn't force you to do anything you don't want to."

Persephone sniffled. "I know. I just want to ride horses and go hiking and stuff like that. I don't like singing."

"I bet you are good at it though." Maze remarked. "Lucifer is a good singer. I wouldn't be surprised that you are."

Persephone looked at the demon next to her. "I just don't like it."

"Fair enough." Maze shrugged.

"Daddy says you are here to stay."

The demon sighed loudly. "It appears that way." She didn't sound happy about it. "I heard you telling your father about your powers. That must be scary."

Persephone nodded. "Yeah. I set fire to the cafeteria. It didn't do a lot of damage but it was scary."

"We'll teach you how to control it. It will be fun. I will also teach you how to defend yourself against those bullies that have been bothering you."

Persephone smiled and hugged the demon. "Thank you Maze."

Maze was mildly shocked to have this half-angel spawn hugging her but she just sat there. "You are welcome." She was relieved when Persephone released her hold. Standing up she looked at Lucifer's daughter. She really did resemble her father. Same black eyes and wavy black hair. "I'll see you later. Okay."

"Okay Maze."

Mazikeen walked out of the bedroom just as Joanie was entering. The two exchanged uneasy glances then Joanie looked at her daughter. "I am sorry Persi. If you really don't want to go to voice lessons. You don't have to."

"Thanks Mom. I really want to do horseback riding. Please?" Persephone pleaded with her mother.

Joanie sighed. "If that's what you really want to do." She held out her arms.

Persephone hugged her mother. Even though they fought regularly she still oved her. Her mother was a smart, strong woman. She admired her. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Persi." Joanie responded.

"Aww, this is how I like to see my girls." Lucifer's voice cut in a moment later.

Joanie turned to Lucifer and held out her arm. Lucifer joined their little hug briefly. He pulled away and straightened his shirt.

"Now, you said something about a friend looking to sell a night club. Would you care to introduce us?"

Joanie pulled away from Persephone. "Yes. I would love to do that." She turned to her daughter. "Do you want to go to your aunt's house?"

Persephone nodded. She loved spending time with her aunt and cousins. "Sure Mom."

"Good. I'll go make some phone calls." Joanie smiled. "You still need to get dressed, young lady." She pointed at Persephone.

"Okay Mom." Persephone responded before her parents left the room. She listened as they talked about the night club. She sighed and walked toward her closet to look for something to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Again sorry it took so long to update. Been busy. So busy.**

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

"Dammit Lucifer. Will you can it with the sex jokes?" Chloe huffed at the man sitting beside her in the car. Her eyes glancing at his chuckling face. At times she wanted to punch him. Make him stop. He annoyed her to no end. But still she found herself liking to work with him.

"Oh come now, Detective. It was a joke." He mused. His dark eyes looking her up and down. He adjusted himself in the passenger seat.

"I'm just not in the mood today. Okay." She chided him. Sighing loudly, she kept her eyes on the road. They were on the way to another murder. It was serious one. She hadn't let him in on the full details yet.

A famous actress had been found brutally murdered. Her sixteen-year-old daughter had been the one who had found her. She knew it was going to be a high priority case. All hands on deck but she had been given the lead on it. A tapping noise brought her out of her thoughts.

"Lucifer!" She said to him. He had been tapping his fingers on the dash. "Stop that." She ordered. Shaking her head. It was like wrangling a giant child sometimes. This man could act so immature. What did she expect? He went around telling everyone that he was the Devil. Completely convinced that he was the ultimate being of evil.

He stopped tapping his fingers and hummed. He glanced at Chloe. "So, what fun do we have in store for today?" He smirked at her.

Blowing out a breath she glanced at him. He was truly insufferable. "A famous actress was found dead." She gripped the steering wheel. "I need you to be serious on this one. We have to be vigilant. It's going to be really high profile."

"Sounds like fun." The Devil mused.

"No Lucifer. Murder isn't fun. Its serious. Why don't you take it serious?" Chloe really didn't want to deal with him today. Her ex Dan was really getting on her nerves. He had cancelled again on their daughter. She had spent most of the night consoling the child. He came up with some shallow excuse. She hated that he disregarded their daughter's feelings sometimes. How could he think work was more important?

"Something bothering you, Detective?" Lucifer's English drawl cut through her private thoughts. "You seem distressed. Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Not really. You wouldn't understand. Dealing with Dan standing up Trixie again." Her hands gripped the steering wheel until the knuckles turned white.

"Try me." He pushed.

"It's just he always breaks promises to her. Then I am left mopping up the mess." She glanced at Lucifer. She was surprised to find he was actually listening.

"Sounds par on the course for Detective Douche." He chuckled. "You can always ditch him for someone better. Like me." He smirked.

"Lucifer." She breathed out. "We are almost there. Try to act a little bit mature. That would be help tremendously."

Lucifer sighed loudly. "Yes mother." He made a fake salute. "I will be on my best behavior."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Great. Good to know." She responded sarcastically.

They rode in silence. Lucifer started humming again. He would look at her and make a face. She was tempted to shoot him. Real tempted. He then started tapping his fingers again. Humming and tapping. They got closer to the crime scene. The smug childish look on Lucifer's face melted. His eyes narrowed.

They approached a stately home on a cliff overlooking the Pacific Ocean. There were reporters outside clamoring for pictures. Uniformed cops were doing their best to keep them and a growing crowd of people from getting inside. The unmarked police car rolled past the crowd. Forensics and a medical examiner van was parked out front.

Lucifer had his hand on the door latch and jumped out of the car before it was stopped. He marched straight towards the front door.

"Lucifer!" Chloe called after him. She put the car in park and jumped out after him. "Lucifer." She called again. He promptly ignored her. She followed him into the home. Into the living room they were met with a horrific scene. A woman was lying dead on the couch. Multiple stab wounds had left the living room a bloody mess. Techs milled around taking pictures and gathering evidence.

Lucifer walked over to the lifeless body and knelt nearby. Grief spread across his face. He reached out a hand towards her face only to have a tech stop him. He shook his head and stood up. He placed a hand over his mouth and turned away. Chloe swore she saw tears in his eyes.

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. "This is Joanie Lynn Collins."

Lucifer nodded. "I know." He said quietly. He glanced at the body.

Chloe picked up on his expression. "Are you okay?" He never showed this kind of emotion at other crime scenes. But it looked like he was ready to break down.

Lucifer nodded. "I'm fine, Detective." He said without his usual tone. He looked at the body. The beautiful woman marred by horrific wounds. Her beautiful face contorted in a scream. What had happened to her? "Do we have any clues as to who caused her demise?"

Chloe sighed. "None yet. We have very little information. Her daughter found her."

Lucifer's eyes widened. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"Her daughter? Why do you care?" Chloe responded.

"Where is she?" There was anger in the Devil's voice. "Tell me where her daughter is." He demanded again. He took a step towards Detective Decker.

"She is in the kitch- "She started to say but Lucifer marched past her. She found it odd that he seemed to know exactly where the kitchen was. She followed after him. "Lucifer! Wait. We can't question her without a parent present." But again he was ignoring her.

They stopped in the large kitchen. A couple of other officers were milling around the kitchen. In the corner in a nice breakfast nook overlooking the ocean, an officer was talking to a girl sitting on a bench. Her legs pulled up to her chest. Her head buried in her hands. Lucifer brushed past the other officers towards the girl.

"Lucifer!" Chloe said again.

The girl looked up as they approached. Lucifer stopped to look at her. In an instant she was on her feet and ran towards Lucifer. "Daddy." She cried and wrapped her arms around him. Her head buried in his chest and sobbed. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her. One of his hand gently stroking her back.

"It's alright darling." He said gently.

Chloe looked at him with shocked expressions. "Did she just call you Daddy?" Chloe asked Lucifer. He had never mentioned anything about having a daughter.

Lucifer ignored Chloe for a moment. His attention on the girl. He held her tight as she continued to sob into his chest. "Darling, it's going to be alright. I'm here." His voice was low and gentle. "Persephone look at me." He said to her. She looked up at him. She was shaking from sobbing. He placed his hand on her tear soaked cheek. "I need you to tell the detective what you know."

The girl nodded sadly. "Okay, Daddy." She glanced at Chloe. She turned away from Lucifer and looked at Chloe. Her eyes puffy and red from crying. She sniffled and Lucifer handed her his handkerchief. She wiped her nose.

"Detective Decker, this is my daughter Persephone." Lucifer gestured to the girl.

Chloe looked at Persephone and then at Lucifer. There was a definite resemblance. Persephone had Lucifer's dark brown eyes. Her stare was intense like his. She also looked like her famous mother. Chloe shook her head. Chloe was still in shock that Lucifer had a daughter.

Lucifer lead his daughter back to the table and sat down next to her on the bench. He protectively put an arm around her shoulder. Persephone smiled weakly at him.

Chloe sat on one of the chairs in front of them. "I know this is difficult, Persephone." She started softly. "You found your mother?"

Persephone nodded. "Yeah." She said sadly. "I was at my boyfriend's house practicing with our band."

"Boyfriend?" Lucifer looked at his daughter. "Since when do you have a boyfriend."

Persephone scoffed. "Few months. You met him the other night. Remember? Iain?"

Lucifer nodded. "Oh right. The long haired pierced lad." He shook his head and looked at Chloe.

"What time did you leave?" Chloe continued questioning her

"Around ten am. It was just me and my mom. She was supposed to meet a friend of hers at the mall." She sniffled and buried her head in her hands and sobbed again. "She was fine this morning." She cried from her arms.

Lucifer put his hand on her back. "It's alright darling. You are doing fine."

Chloe looked at Lucifer. "So, you were here the other night?"

"Yes. I come here for dinner a couple times a week. Joanie is" He paused and sighed. His hand on his daughter's back. He glanced at her and then at Chloe. "Joanie was a good cook. We had an arrangement." His eyes looked at his daughter again. He sighed sadly.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to harm her?" Chloe asked.

"She was a famous actress, known the world over. There were plenty of people who wanted to harm her."

Persephone sniffled and lifted her head from the table. She looked at Chloe. "There was stalker she had to get a restraining order for. He started by making crude passes at her online. I had to block him a lot."

"You did?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I ran all of her social media accounts." Persephone sighed.

Lucifer shifted on the bench. "How come she didn't tell me about the stalker?" He asked his daughter.

Persephone looked at him. "You know why."

"No why?" He asked again.

Persephone sighed. "She didn't want you to get mad and go all Lucifer on the guy."

Lucifer folded his arms. "Of course I would get upset. It's my duty to protect you two. Joanie should have informed me of a threat to the both of you."

"I know." Persephone agreed. "You know how she is- "Persephone paused. "Was." Tears fell down her cheeks again. Her lip quivered and she looked at her father. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer. She buried her head in his chest again.

Lucifer stroked her back. He sighed and looked at Chloe. "I didn't know about the latest stalker. She had stalkers before."

Chloe nodded. She was quietly watching the scene unfold before her. Lucifer Morningstar her normally obnoxious, arrogant partner was gently consoling teenager. Not any teenager, his daughter. He never came off as someone fatherly. But here he was gentle and attentive to the girl. She looked at him with loving eyes. It was clear they had a close bond.

Persephone sat up straight. "The stalker made threats a few days ago. He emailed them. I saved them on the computer. He also created fake Twitter and Facebook accounts to harass my mom. I can give you all of the passwords."

"Do you know what he looks like?" Chloe inquired

Persephone nodded. "Yeah. We would see him at the grocery store, the mall. He even came to the house a couple of times."

Lucifer growled quietly. "I told her to get better security. She never locked the gate. Anyone could have waltzed onto this property."

"I know Dad."

He sighed. "She was so stubborn. Now look what happened." Anger seethed in his voice. Anger and grief.

Persephone patted his arm. Her dark eyes looked up at him. "Mom was stubborn. She didn't think anything would happen."

Lucifer held his daughters hand. "I'm supposed to be consoling you, darling." He smiled.

"I know." Persephone responded.

Chloe watched their exchange. She was amazed. She hated to interrupt them but she had more questions. She cleared her throat. "I just have a few more questions." She watched the two of them turn their gaze to her. "Is there anyone else you can think of that would harm your mother, Persephone?"

Persephone shrugged. "No, she wouldn't have told me. You may want to ask my Aunt Karen."

Lucifer nodded. "Ah yes. Karen. She and Joanie were joined at the hip."

"Good. I'll talk to her." Chloe said. "If you can think of anything else, let me know." She stood up and pulled out her phone. She walked out of earshot.

Lucifer looked at his daughter. "You are coming to Lux tonight. I'm not leaving you."

Persephone smiled. "Okay Daddy."

They stood up. Lucifer placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go pack a bag, will you."

Persephone nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

Chloe walked over to Lucifer. She looked up at him. "How come you didn't tell me you had a daughter?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Never came up." He started walking out of the kitchen.

"I always saw the tabloid speculation about who the father of Joanie's daughter was. Not that I read tabloids." Chloe laughed lightly.

"Like I said. Joanie and I had an arrangement. She wanted to keep some parts of her life private." Lucifer responded. "It worked for us."

"I'm not judging. It just you told me you hated children."

"I do." Lucifer said to her. He fussed with his jacket. Straightening it out and buttoning the top button. "But Persephone is different. She's mine. Something I created." A smirk crossed his face.

Chloe smiled. "That's adorable." She remarked.

Lucifer's eyes widened. "What was that?" One of his seductive smiles appeared.

"I said its adorable." Chloe laughed. They started walking out of the living room. "I am going back to the precinct to look over the e-mails from the stalker."

"Sounds dreadful." Lucifer remarked. "I need to take Persephone to Lux and get her settled. Then I need to figure out what to do next."

"I don't think I can allow you to help on this investigation."

"What?" Lucifer looked at her.

"It's a conflict of interests. You are too close to the victim." Chloe explained to him.

"Detective, I need to find out what happened to Joanie. For my daughter's sake. For Joanie's sake. I owe them." Lucifer pleaded with her.

"We'll figure it out." Chloe patted his arm.

A moment later Persephone appeared with a duffel bag in her hand. Tears still in her eyes. "I'm ready." She said quietly.

Chloe nodded. "Okay. Let's go. I'll take you both back to Lux."

They started for the door. Chloe opened the door and looked ou.t Lots of paparazzi were gathered outside the gate. She looked back at Lucifer. "There are tons of reporters out there."

Lucifer took of his jacket. "Here darling. Cover your head." He said to Persephone.

She placed his jacket over her head. They all walked outside. She could hear the reporters clamoring and shouting questions. Her father helped her to the car and she got in. The jacket still over her head as the car started and they drove away from the house. Persephone took a glance back at her home. It would never be the same again. Tears filled her eyes. She sobbed as they headed back to Lux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry its kind of short. My muse is lacking lately.**

Persephone hid underneath her father's jacket as the police cruiser pulled away from her home. She could hear reporters clamoring for answers. When the pounding stopped she peaked out and looked back at the house. The house she had lived in all her life with her mother. Sitting back, she closed her eyes and clutched her father's jacket. The smell of his cologne and cigarette smoke was strangely comforting. In her mind she went over the day.

It had started out just fine. She was heading out to band practice like she did every Saturday. Her mother had asked if she wanted to go get her nails done instead.

" _Mom, I told we had band practice."_

" _I know sweetheart. But it's the same thing every Saturday. You go to your boyfriends house for hours and hours. Don't you want to do something else? Look at you." Joanie pointed to her daughter's attire._

 _Persephone looked down at herself. She was wearing an old pair of holey black jeans and her favorite Marilyn Manson t-shirt. It was faded and stretched. A pair of black combat boots on her feet. She shrugged. "What's wrong with me?"_

" _You insist on dressing like a hobo." Joanie folded her arms and leaned against the counter._

" _Mom, this is how I dress. I don't need to dress like the hoity toity whores at school."_

 _Joanie scoffed. "That is not what I meant. You could present yourself a little better."_

" _You are just embarrassed that I dress like this. Embarrassed that your friends might see me like this." Persephone picked up her ratty backpack and headed for the door._

" _Yes, you are right. I am a little embarrassed." Joanie admitted. "I just want you to make a little effort in your appearance."_

" _Mom, seriously. Buzz off." Persephone snorted and then walked out the door slamming it in her wake._

Fresh tears formed in her eyes. She began sobbing loudly. Her father who had been arguing with the detective looked back at her.

"Darling, stop crying please." His voice was soothing to her.

She sniffled and looked at him. "It's my fault this happened." She buried her face in the jacket.

"Uh, Persephone. Careful with that jacket it's quite- "He paused. "Sweetheart, this is not your fault. Some sick depraved miscreant is at fault." The anger in his smooth voice rose. It made the detective beside him jump slightly.

"No, it's my fault. If I had stayed I could have been there. Helped her. I could have used my pow- "

Lucifer cleared his throat loudly and glanced at the detective. "Darling, if you stayed he could have gotten you too." He played off the powers. Trying not to alert the detective. She wouldn't have believed them anyways.

Persephone sniffled. She looked out the window of the police cruiser. "The last words I said to my mother were in anger." The tears kept falling.

Lucifer sighed and reached his hand back and picked up Persephone's. His dark eyes met hers. He smiles slightly. "Your mother loved you. You loved her. Remember that. Not the spat you had. But the love. Okay."

She nodded. "You're right, Dad." She glanced at the detective who had been listening to their exchange but had remained quiet. Her father had turned back around to face the front. She hugged his jacket and closed her eyes again. She listened while her father and the detective discussed the case. She smiled at their banter.

Soon the car reached Lux. For a moment they all just sat in the parked car. Then Persephone opened the door. Lucifer followed suit. Chloe remained in the car. Lucifer placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Go on up. I am going to go to the precinct with the detective."

Persephone smirked. "She's pretty." Her dark eyes looked up at the Devil. Her bag slung over a shoulder and his expensive Armani jacket slung over her arms.

Lucifer shrugged. "Oh I suppose. She isn't half bad to look at."

"Right." Persephone kept her smirk which was not unlike that of her devilish parent.

Shaking his head, he chuckled. "Just go on up. You know where your room is. I'll be home soon." He reached for his jacket. Persephone handed it to him. He dug into the breast pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. Pulling a hundred from the stash, he handed it to his daughter. "That should cover some pizza or Chinese. Whichever you prefer." He put the rest of the cash back into the pocket then put his jacket back on.

"More like eight pizzas." She laughed. Turning she started towards Lux. Stopping. Turning her father was walking back to the car. She ran back to him and threw her arms around him. "I love you, Daddy." She said softly.

Slightly startled the Devil patted his child's back. "I love you too, darling." He smirked.

Persephone pulled away and allowed him to get into the car. He waved as they drove off. For a moment she stood watching the car drive off. Sighing she turned and headed into Lux. There was no line. No bouncers out front. She walked into the dark club. There were a few people milling about. Mainly workers getting ready for the evening. Quietly she headed towards the elevator.

She pushed the button and hummed quietly while waiting for the elevator. Her dark eyes staring off into space. A hand touched her shoulder, startling her. She jumped and turned to spy a balding Hispanic man glaring at her.

"Where do you think you are going?" He spat out at her.

Narrowing her eyes at him. "Umm upstairs." She said with her teenage attitude. She was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

"Mr. Morningstar, won't be happy if I let just anyone waltz up to his penthouse." The man said to her. He placed a hand on her arm and tried pulling her away from the elevators.

Persephone pulled her arm away from his sweaty hands. "Mr. Morningstar, is the one who gave me permission." She glared at the man.

"Did he now?" The man again tried grabbing her arm.

Persephone pulled away. When he reached for her a third time she grabbed his wrist and wrenched it behind his back. He howled in pain. "I'm calling the cops."

"What's going on?" A female voice came from behind them.

Persephone dropped the man's wrist and turned to the source. "Maze." She smiled. The man was holding his wrist glaring at Persephone.

"She is trying to go up to the penthouse. I don't think Mr. Morningstar- "

"Mr. Morningstar is her father, you idiot." Maze interrupted the man. "Now, leave her alone and get back to work." Maze ordered the man.

"Why didn't you tell me he was your father?" He asked Persephone. His hurt wrist cradled in his other hand.

"You didn't bother to ask." Persephone responded. She pushed the button on the elevator again.

The man sputtered and looked at Maze. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he had a kid." He rubbed his arm. "It's not something I expected from him."

"Well, now you know, Hector." Maze sneered at him. "Get lost." She said to him. The man nodded and walked away. Maze stood by Persephone as she waited for the elevator. "I heard about your mom."

Persephone kept her eyes on the closed doors. "Yeah." She responded quietly.

"I know Joanie and I didn't always get along. But I am truly sorry that she is gone. Whoever harmed her will get their punishment. Make no mistake of that." Maze placed her hand on Persephone's back.

"Oh don't I know it." Persephone responded coldly. She turned to Maze and smirked slightly. "Don't I know it." She repeated. The elevator dinged and doors opened. She walked onto the elevator followed by the demon.

"You know; you look just like Lucifer when you smirk like that." Maze said as the doors closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry the updates have been so few and far in between. My muse has been lacking. Hopefully I'll get better about it. Thank you for the faves and reviews though.**

* * *

After leaving Lux they sat in silence. Lucifer lost in his thoughts. Chloe glancing at the Devil every so often. She shook her head. The surprise of learning he was father was still fresh on her mind. Not just a father. But a loving one. She glanced at him again. She swore she saw tears glistening his eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "What Detective?" He said quietly looking straight ahead.

Chloe sighed. She looked at the road for a few moments. Then she turned her blue eyes on him. "So, was your offspring planned or a mistake?" She said with an air of humor.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Excuse me?" His voice was cold and angry.

Chloe scoffed. "Remember you asked me that on our first case." She sighed. "Okay bad timing."

"Honestly, Detective." He shook his head and looked out the passenger window. His voice wavered slightly.

"You really cared about Joanie, didn't you?" Chloe asked him.

"Yes." He responded with a shaky voice. "I loved her. I almost married her." He stared out the window not looking at the detective. "But no woman wants to marry the Devil and live in Hell."

"Right." Chloe said with her air of denial. The man and his Devil delusions were annoying sometimes. "Did Joanie go along with your delusions too?"

Lucifer scoffed. "She knew the truth." His dark eyes were upon Chloe now.

Chloe nodded. "Okay." She didn't feel like feeding his delusions. "So, you were at her house the other day? And she didn't say anything about a stalker."

"No." He responded dryly.

"No enemies? Nothing." Chloe pressed.

"No, Detective. We just had dinner and talked about our daughter."

And sex?"

Lucifer sighed. "Yes. We had sex." He shook his head. "Our arrangement wasn't conventional like most. But it worked for us. Joanie wasn't the kind to settle down. But yes, our daughter was planned. The Devil doesn't make mistakes in that department." He said with a hint of his usual self. He smirked slightly.

"Huh. I'm still a little surprised that you have a daughter Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled. "I'm full of surprises."

They soon arrived at the precinct. Walking into the squad room they were met with Dan, Chloe's ex-husband. He looked Lucifer up and down with a sneer. Looking at Chloe. "The techs have been going over the computer." He started. "The daughter was good about saving all of the e-mails from the stalker. They are working on getting an ID on him."

Chloe nodded. "Good. Persephone provided a good description of the man. Hopefully we'll get a hit soon."

"Oh and Joanie's sister is here." Dan looked at the two of them.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Karen is here?" He asked.

Before Dan could answer a blonde-haired woman walked over to them. She looked very much like Joanie. Only she was a hair taller. She glared at Lucifer. Lucifer returned the glare.

"Where is Persephone?" The woman asked them.

"Safe." Lucifer responded.

"That didn't answer the question, Lucifer."

Dan looked at them. "Wait. You two know each other."

"Persephone is at Lux." Lucifer said to Karen.

"I want her at my house." Karen demanded. Her arms folded against her chest.

Lucifer took a step towards Karen. "She is my daughter. I can take care of her."

Karen scoffed and threw up her hands. "Oh it's about time."

The Devil scowled at her. "I have always taken care of Persephone. Don't insinuate that I haven't."

"Hold up." Chloe interjected. Lucifer and Karen turned their eyes on her. "You two can work out your family problems later. Right now, I have some questions."

Dan had been watching the exchange. "Whoa. Joanie's daughter is your daughter?" He asked Lucifer. He snorted. "I so don't believe that."

"Well, believe it." Lucifer glared at Dan. He shook his head and turned away from everyone.

Karen looked at Chloe. "Okay. I'll answer questions." She glanced at Lucifer.

Chloe lead her to a conference room. She sat across from Karen. A moment later Lucifer sat next to Chloe. He just stared at the wall. Chloe turned her attention to Karen. "So, you knew about the stalker?"

"Yes. She told me about him following her and Persephone. He even showed up at Persephone's school."

Lucifer turned his attention on her. "He was stalking Persephone also?"

"I think so." Karen shrugged.

A low growl rumbled out of the Devil's chest. He had to hold back. He couldn't lose it here. But the women had noticed his change in demeanor.

"You know what she didn't say anything to you, Lucifer." Karen blurted out.

"Did Joanie have any enemies?" Chloe asked.

Karen laughed. "Of course she did. But I don't think any of them were capable of murder." She folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. "She just had a falling out with her best friend Laura Mills."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Oh, I know her name."

"Yeah. She and Joanie were best friends for years. Until Joanie slept with Laura's husband. But I doubt Laura could do anything like this." Karen explained.

Chloe glanced at Lucifer. "You didn't know about that."

He shrugged. "No."

There was a knock at the door and Dan entered. He handed Chloe a piece of paper. Chloe's slid the paper across the table. "Did you see this e-mail?"

Karen read it and looked up. "No. Persephone took care of all the computer stuff."

Lucifer pulled the paper toward him.

 _Die bitch. You are dead!_

"Do they know who sent it?" Lucifer asked.

Dan shook his head. "They are looking into it. But they got a hit on the stalker. Rodney Stapleton." He held out another piece of paper.

Chloe nodded. "Well, while they figure out the email. Lucifer and I will go talk to the stalker."

"Um Chloe. He can't help on the investigation. It's a conflict of interests."

Lucifer stood up. "I need to find out what happened to Joanie." He took a step towards the shorter man.

Dan took a step towards Lucifer. "You can't always get your way."

Lucifer chuckled and buttoned his jacket. "Watch me." He smirked and walked out of the conference room. Karen got up and followed him leaving Dan and Chloe to argue. Lucifer stopped and turned to Karen. "What Karen?"

"I want to see Persephone." She said to him.

"Go ahead. You are more than welcome to visit her at Lux. But she stays there."

"I really think she should come home with me."

Lucifer looked the woman in the eyes. "Look, until we find out what happened to Joanie she will stay at Lux, where she is safe. Then we can figure out where to go from there."

Karen sighed. "Okay. I think you are right."

Lucifer smiled slightly. "I will do everything I can to make sure Joanie gets justice."

"I know you will Lucifer." Karen said to him. "I have to go. I will talk to you later." She held out her arms. They embraced briefly before Karen walked away.

Lucifer continued towards the lieutenant's office. He smiled as he knocked on the door. She opened the door. "Hello Olivia. Looking lovely as always."

The lieutenant returned the smile. "What can I do for you Mr. Morningstar?" She beckoned him into the office and closed the door.

* * *

An hour later he and Chloe were walking up the stairs of an apartment building. They were silent. Chloe was annoyed at Lucifer. He had manipulated the lieutenant into letting him work the investigation. She hoped it wouldn't sour a possible conviction. The stopped at a door. Chloe knocked. No answer. She knocked again.

They waited outside for a moment before they heard someone disengaging the lock. The door swung open revealing a young man looking out at them. He was wearing a bath robe and nothing else. He looked like he had been interrupted in the shower.

"What?" He said with an air of irritation.

"Rodney Stapleton?" Chloe asked.

"No. He is my roommate."

"I'm Detective Chloe Decker with LAPD and this is my associate Mr. Morningstar. We are looking for Rodney. Is he here?" Chloe asked.

"No. He is at work." The man responded.

"Where?"

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure. We don't really talk that much."

Chloe nodded. "Well, can we look around his room?"

The man shrugged. "Whatever." He opened the door wider to allow them in. He adjusted his robe. "I need to finish my shower. His room is the second one on the right." He said while walking towards the bathroom.

Lucifer and Chloe entered the bedroom. They both gasped. On the wall were hundreds of photos of Joanie. There were also photos of Joanie with Persephone. Some were of Persephone alone. One large on in the middle was a photo of Joanie and Persephone. Joanie was exed out and a bullseye was painted over Persephone's face.

A growl rumbled out of the Devil's chest. Fire rose in his eyes. His fists clenched. This slime bucket was dead. He wouldn't hold back. He would send him straight to Hell. Part of him wished he still had his wings so he could take him down there himself.

"Lucifer." Chloe interrupted his thoughts. She placed a hand on his arm. "Lucifer."

"What?" His voice was low and full of venom. "We need to find this bastard."

"Yes we do. Look around see if you can find anything that will tell us where he works. Can you do that?" Her voice was gentle.

He sighed and looked at her. "Very well." He turned slowly away from the photo of his daughter. He looked around the room with Chloe.

They searched for several minutes. But they didn't find anything to tell them about a place of employment. Chloe found other evidence though and phoned into the precinct to send forensics team. "Lucifer. Did you find anything?"

"No. Just more photos of my daughter." He growled.

"Calm down please. Remember. You had to convince the lieutenant to let you even be here. I call the shots remember."

Lucifer nodded. "I know. It's not easy seeing these photos of my child in some pervert's bedroom."

"I know it isn't. but you must hold it together. Please." Chloe pleaded with him.

"I'm fine." Lucifer responded. "Scout's honor."

"Look we'll put out an BOLO for Rodney. Okay."

"Okay." Lucifer said. "I have to get back and check on my daughter."

"Very well. I'll call if we hear anything. Okay." Chloe smiled.

The two of them walked out of the apartment as forensics arrived. The roommate made annoyed noises but allowed them in.

"I'll stay here. You go on home." Chloe said to the Devil.

"Thank you." Lucifer responded and walked out of the apartment. He would find his own way back to Lux.

* * *

Hours later the elevator dinged as it reached the penthouse. The Devil sauntered into his home with his jacket draped over his shoulder. He tossed it onto a chair and headed for his bar. He picked up a glass and a bottle of whiskey. He poured a healthy portion and took a long swig and poured some more. He heard a light snore coming from the couches.

Persephone was stretched out on the couch fast asleep. Her phone was in her hand. She stirred slightly. For a moment, the Devil watched his sleeping child. She looked so peaceful. He sighed and set the glass down. He walked over and scooped his daughter up. He cradled her against him. Her head rested on his shoulder "This was much easier when you were younger." He whispered.

He turned and carried her into his bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Dad?" She said quietly.

"Shh. Go back to sleep, darling." He said gently.

Her eyes closed and she was soon lightly snoring again. He stood over her for a moment before leaving the bedroom. Maze was sitting on the couch. He regarded his demon for a moment.

"Did you find the scum who killed Joanie?" Maze stood and walked towards him.

"Not yet. But we will."

"I will tear him limb from limb." Maze purred.

"Oh I do love when you talk like that. But we have to follow police procedure."

Maze scoffed. "Are you kidding me? He killed Joanie. And you want to just follow police procedure."

"Yes." Lucifer responded.

"I can't believe you." Maze scowled at him and walked out of the room in a huff.

Lucifer shook his head and walked out onto the balcony. He stood staring at the sprawling city. His eyes traveled upwards. Eyes narrowed. "Why? Why did you have to take her?" He said to the sky. "Persephone needs her mother." Lucifer felt tears trying to form in his eyes. Shaking his head, he glared once more at the sky before turning to walk back into the penthouse.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun poked its annoying self in through the windows. He snorted and opened his eyes. The couch while comfortable for carnal activities was not real comfortable for sleeping. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. His head hurt a bit. There was so much on his mind. The woman whom he had loved was found murdered in cold blood. Even though they hadn't been together in a traditional sense he still loved her and cared about her.

Gingerly he rose from the couch. He was wearing only his pants as he had taken off his shirt in the middle of the night. He walked over to his bar and picked up a glass and bottle. He poured some whiskey into the glass and took a drink. Setting the glass down he headed towards his bedroom.

He froze when he saw that the bed was empty. Where was she? He looked in the bathroom and she wasn't there. "Persephone?" He called out. He walked out of the bedroom and towards the guest bedroom. He poked his head in. "Persephone?" Worry crept up. She was not in the bedroom.

Sighing he paused. The smell of bacon soon assaulted his sense. He followed it to the kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was standing at the stove cooking. She turned and smiled at him. "Good morning, Dad. Did you sleep okay?"

He returned her brilliant smile. She looked so much like him. The same dark, brooding eyes. Her long hair was back and slightly curly like his. She also had some of the softer features of her mother. For a moment, he admired his greatest creation. She was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "I slept alright." He responded.

"Oh. You didn't look very comfortable." She shrugged and turned back to the stove. "Do you want some breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes, I would." He walked further into the kitchen. It did smell good. He wondered if she had her mother's cooking skills. He sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. She placed a mug of coffee in front of him.

"Do you want sugar and crème?" She smiled at him.

He chuckled. "Just sugar darling." He watched as she sat sugar in front of him. "You don't have to do this."

She shrugged. "It's alright. I used to cook for mom."

"Really?" He watched he placing eggs and bacon on a plate. She quickly buttered some toast and set the plate in front of him.

"Yeah. We cook- "She paused. "Cooked together a lot." Her voice took on sadness. Tears flooded her eyes and she turned away from him. She sniffled as she put food on another plate.

He frowned slightly as he took a bite of food. He was impressed. "This is good. Your mother taught you well."

She walked over and sat next to him. She sighed. "Thank you Daddy." A slight smile spread onto her face.

For a few moments, they ate in silence. The Devil was impressed at his daughter's cooking ability. He wasn't surprised she could cook. She did everything else so well. Always earned top grades and worked hard at everything she did. He felt her eyes upon him. "What?" He said in between bites of food.

"Did you and Detective Decker find out anything yesterday?"

He didn't want to tell her about the pictures he found. She was a smart girl. But he wanted to spare her the details. He knew she could handle it. But he felt he was protecting her. That was his job. "We did." He knew she would press.

"And?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it." He said quickly. He finished his breakfast. Standing up he carried the plate to the sink.

"But- "

"Persephone. Trust that I will do everything I can to find out who killed your mother." He turned to her looking her dead on. "I know you can handle the details. But just trust me. Okay?"

Sighing Persephone nodded. "Fine." She pursed her lips. Shaking her head, she looked down at her half-eaten breakfast.

The Devil sighed. "When we get closer I will let you in on it. Okay? I don't want to get your hopes up too soon."

"Okay Dad."

He walked back to the counter. Looking at Persephone. "Thank you for breakfast." He smiled and patted her arm. "I must go get dressed and then get to the precinct."

She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Later he was walking out of his bedroom fully dressed. Persephone was sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked up at him and smiled. "Looking sharp."

Lucifer smirked. "Well, of course I am." He picked up a glass that had whisky in it still. He took a sip and started for the elevator. "I'll be home later."

"I'm going to go to band practice at my boyfriend's house." She responded.

"No you aren't. You are staying here in the penthouse." He said quickly.

Persephone stood up and glared at him. "Why?" She nearly shouted.

The earlier bliss was gone. Now he was left with the surly teenager that Joanie had warned him about. "Because I said so." He smiled and started for the elevator.

"Dad. Please." She pleaded with him. She was standing next to him.

He scoffed at how quickly she had moved. Her powers were becoming stronger. "No. Now do as I say."

"This is crap." She folded her arms. "You are being unreasonable. It's just band practice. I need the escape." Tears formed in her eyes.

Sighing loudly, he turned his gaze on his daughter. "Look. There is a crazed stalker out there who potentially hurt your mother. There is a chance he wants to hurt you also. Until we find him and lock him up, you will stay here where you are safe." He waited for the rebuttal.

Persephone sighed and looked at the ground. Then she pummeled him with a hug. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't know."

He patted her back. "It's alright. Your friends can come here if they want. Maze will keep an eye on you." He knew his demon wouldn't be entirely thrilled to babysit but he needed her. No one would dare try and hurt his daughter with Maze protecting her.

Persephone released her hug. "That sounds good. Can we practice down in the club?"

He shrugged. "Fine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. Pulling a couple of hundreds, he handed them to his daughter. "That should cover food."

She took the money and quickly pocketed it. "Thank you." She smiled. "I hope you guys find out that sicko."

"Me too, Darling." He sighed and then buttoned his jacket and turned for the elevator. Her smiling face was the last thing he saw before the doors closed. He hummed softly as the elevator descended. He was whistling when the door opened again. He stepped into his empty club. Looking around he found Mazikeen hanging out behind the bar. "Maze." He called out as he trotted down the stairs.

She turned and smiled at him. "Yes." She purred lightly.

"I need you to keep an eye on Persephone." He picked up a bottle and poured some liquor into a glass. He took a step.

Maze scoffed. "Isn't she old enough to take care of herself?" She glared at him.

"Yes. More than capable. But there is some crazy person out there who may have brutally murdered Joanie. And he may be targeting Persephone. I need to find out the truth. In the meantime, I need you here."

The demon snorted. "Fine."

He set his glass down and started for the door. He stopped and turned back around. "Oh and her friends are coming over to practice for her silly little band."

Maze growled. "Oh that sounds fun."

Lucifer smiled. "See you later." He turned and headed out to his car.

* * *

Later he arrived to the precinct. He sauntered into the squad room and towards Detective Decker's desk. She was on the phone as he came to a stop in front of her. He started to greet her and she held up a finger. He snorted and turned away from her. He put his hands in his pockets and whistled. He smiled at lovely uniformed officer. He started over towards her.

"Lucifer." Chloe called out.

The Devil stopped and turned towards her. "Yes, Detective."

"Can you focus?"

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to interrupt your very important phone call."

She placed her hands on her hips. "I was in contact with Rodney's employer. Apparently, he was working at toy store. But he quit about two days ago."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Interesting." He walked over to her desk. He pulled up a chair. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. His former manager told me that Rodney talked nonstop about Joanie. He made it seem like he was with her. Then he became erratic when she took out the restraining order."

Lucifer nodded. He tried to remain calm. If he had known, he could have had a talk with the reptile. He would have placed the fear of God in the man. Showed him who he was messing with. He seethed. His fists balled up. Taking a deep breath. "Have they found him?"

"No. We are trying to find relatives. The manger told me that he only has a sister. But he didn't know anything else." She blew out a long breath.

Lucifer snorted. "Very well."

"How is your daughter holding up?" Chloe asked him.

"Fine." He responded. His tapped his fingers on the desk. Sitting still was not something he was good at.

Chloe snorted. "Can you stop that?"

"I could." He smirked.

Shaking her head. "Well, please?"

Detective Dan walked over to them. That elicited a glare from Lucifer. He returned his own glare. "We have a possible lead on Rodney. Someone spotted someone matching his description at a park about a half hour ago." He held out a paper to Chloe.

Chloe jumped up to her feet as she took the paper from Dan. "Thanks Dan. We are on our way." She looked at Lucifer. "Come on." She started for the elevator.

Lucifer stood up and followed Chloe to the elevators.

* * *

Maze stood at the bar in Lux. She had a glass of brown liquor in her hand. A scowl written across her face. Loud heavy metal blared through the club. Lucifer's sixteen-year-old daughter and her friends were practicing. Persephone sang beautifully over the raucous noise. The demon was glad she wasn't in a country western band.

As they finished the song she walked over to the group. There were five of them. Persephone wrapped her arms around a long-haired kid with a guitar. They kissed as the other kids began chatting. Maze came to a stop in front of them. "You guys aren't too bad."

Persephone pulled away from her boyfriend. "Thanks Maze." She smiled at the boy she had her arms around. "This is my boyfriend Iain."

Iain smiled at Maze. He was clearly attracted to her. So were the other two boys who were staring with mouths agape. She nodded at the kid. "Hi." She took a step towards him but looked at Persephone. "Does your father known about him?" She nodded her head at the boyfriend.

"He met him a few nights ago."

"Oh." Maze snorted.

"We are going to order pizza. Do you want any?" Persephone asked.

Maze shrugged. "Sure." She turned and started back to the bar. She sensed someone following her. She turned to look at Persephone. "What?"

"I'm sorry you have to babysit."

"It's not a problem, kiddo. I won't let some psycho hurt you." She smirked.

Persephone chuckled. "I could take him."

"I bet you could. With your powers and your strength. Yu could more than take him. I wish your father would just be himself and go after him as Lucifer."

"Yeah me too." Persephone responded. "Me too. That bastard doesn't deserve mercy." Her voice lowered and sounded very much like her father. That only made the demon laugh.

"You kids have fun. I'll be in the office."

"Okay Maze." Persephone said as the demon walked away. She turned and walked back to her friends. They sat down for a few minutes before returning to their music.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I again apologize for my lack of updates. Things in life are hectic. My muse hasn't been as active. But oh, my god. This season of Lucifer has been…. something else. A roller coaster of emotions that's for sure. Mom is definatly up to no good.**

* * *

The black police cruiser pulled into a parking space at the park. Two uniformed officers met up with them as they got out of the car. They pointed in the direction where Rodney had been spotted. Lucifer allowed Detective Decker to take the lead. He followed behind her quietly. He was observing everything around them. The playground was full of screaming children. People were running about in the fields with dogs and Frisbees. A few joggers rushed past them. He almost ran into the back of Chloe when she stopped. "Hey." She exclaimed. "Pay attention."

Lucifer nodded and fused with his jacket. "Sorry." He responded quietly. His gaze followed Chloe's. They were standing near a large pond. A few people were walking along the edge. A couple of old men were fishing. Off by himself a thin man had a radio control in his hand. A toy boat was racing around chasing the ducks.

Chloe turned to Lucifer. "Look. I know you are going to want to pulverize this guy. But I really need you to follow my lead on this." Her blue eyes stared up at the tall man.

Lucifer let out a sigh. "I'll be on my best behavior, Detective." He smirked slightly at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him and headed towards the man with the controller. He was almost oblivious to other people. The small red boat swirled around the pond. Ducks quacked their annoyance at the object. He laughed at they swam away.

Decker came to a stop a few feet beside him. Lucifer wasn't far behind her. She cleared her throat. The man didn't look at her. "Rodney?" She asked out loud.

The man glanced at her. "What?" He sounded irritated that she was interrupting his fun.

"Are you Rodney Stapleton?" She asked again.

"Yes." He replied without looking at her.

She held up her badge. "I'm Detective Decker with the- "

He dropped his controller and started to take off before she could have finished her intro. He ran straight into Lucifer who pushed him easily down to the ground. "Going somewhere?" Lucifer's English drawl poured out.

Rodney got to his feet and attempted to take off again only to have Lucifer catch him by the arm. Rodney struggled to get out of his grip. He fought as Lucifer stood quietly. Chloe caught his other arm. Lucifer held on long enough to allow the Detective to get cuffs on him. The thin man stopped struggling. They lead him back to the cruiser.

* * *

Back at the precinct Lucifer and Chloe were on their way into the interrogation room. They had Rodney in custody. He had tried to run from them only to have Lucifer stop the guy. Chloe smiled. "Hey, thank you for your help."

Lucifer was mildly surprised but returned her smile. "You are welcome Detective." He was without his usual boisterous tone.

Chloe took note of that. She was impressed he was behaving himself. He must want to find Joanie's killer. It was personal for him. She took a sigh and headed into the interrogation room with Lucifer close behind. They sat down in front of the man.

Rodney was staring down at the metal table. His hands folded out in front of him. He was mumbling to himself. He kept staring even when Chloe and Lucifer sat down. Chloe placed the folder in her hand on the table. He eyed them for a moment.

"Why did you try to run Rodney?" Chloe asked him.

Rodney looked at her dead on. His brown eyes staring into her. "I violated my restraining order. I know that's what this is about."

"You did?" Chloe hadn't known about that. She was intrigued. Her eyes glanced at Lucifer who was listening quiet for now.

"Yes. I loved her. No piece of paper was going to keep me from the woman I love." Rodney explained.

"Did she return your love?" Chloe asked him.

"Of course she did. Maybe not on the outside. But she did. I know it. But that brat got in the way." He snarled out the last part. His eyes narrowed and his tone took on anger.

Lucifer stiffened when the other man said brat. His own dark eyes narrowed at the flinch man. "Excuse me. Brat?"

"Yes. I would talk to Joanie online but her brat would get involved and block me. Made me so angry. I saw them at the store and she would ignore me. Just talked to that bratty kid of hers."

A low growl rumble out of the Devil. "Call her a brat one more time. I dare you." His voice was like venom. His gaze leveled at the other man. Chloe had to place her hand on his arm. It calmed him a little. But he still felt anger towards the man. Was this the one who had taken Joanie from him?

"You say you violated the restraining order? How?" Chloe asked Rodney.

"I went over there a few nights ago. But he- "Rodney pointed at Lucifer. "Was there. He goes there a lot. A few times a week. Stays the night a lot." He glared at Lucifer.

Lucifer returned the glare. "And your point?"

"What business do you have there?" Rodney asked.

Lucifer scoffed and leaned back in the chair. "None of your concern." He kept his gaze firmly upon Rodney. "Did you kill Joanie?" He felt the truth beneath the surface of the man's mind fighting to get out.

"Lucifer." Chloe scolded him.

Rodney shook his head as tears formed in his eyes. "No. I would never hurt her. I loved Joanie." His lower lip quivered. "I was devastated when I heard." He buried his head in his hands and sobbed.

Chloe sighed. She pulled out a photo from her folder. "You say you loved her but what do you make of this." It was the picture from his room. The one of Joanie and Persephone. Joanie was axed out and Persephone had a bullseye drawn on her.

Rodney lifted his head. Snot ran down his face. He wiped his face with the back of his arm. He looked at the picture. "Where did you get this?" His voice became angry.

"Your bedroom." Chloe replied.

"I didn't give you permission to go into my bedroom." Rodney's hands balled into fists. "You had no right." He shouted. "NO RIGHT!" He screamed.

Chloe sat quietly. "Your roommate gave us permission."

"That son of a bitch." Rodney was now clearly angry. He stood up from the table. He slammed his fist on the metal table. Neither Lucifer or Chloe made any movement. Rodney paced back and forth.

"So tell me Rodney. What is with this picture?" Chloe asked him.

Rodney stopped and glared at Chloe. "He is going to pay."

"Who is going to pay?" Chloe pushed him.

"My roommate." Rodney was getting angrier.

Lucifer stood up. He took a few steps towards Rodney. "Why is there a bullseye on my daughter's picture?"

Rodney froze. His eyes became wide. He looked Lucifer up and down. "Your daughter?" His voice trembled slightly.

"Yes. My daughter. Persephone is my and Joanie's daughter." He could feel his own anger rising. He took a step towards Rodney. He towered over him almost a foot.

Rodney gulped. He looked at Chloe. "I would like a lawyer now."

Chloe sighed. "Oaky. Lucifer." She said to her partner.

"Tell me why there is a bullseye on my daughter's photo?" He took a step towards Rodney.

"Lucifer." Chloe called out. "Let's go."

"But I'm not done asking him questions." He said without looking towards Chloe. He took another step towards Rodney. "Are you targeting my daughter?" His voice came out low and cold.

Rodney folded his arms. "Get him away from me. And get me a lawyer. I'm not saying another word." He then sat back down at the table.

"Lucifer. I said let's go," Chloe's voice snapped.

Another low growl rumbled out of the Devil as he hesitated to follow Chloe's orders. That was not something he was used to. He was usually the one calling the shots. He glared at Rodney before turning towards Chloe. He wordlessly stepped out of the room. He didn't bother to see if Chloe was following him.

He rushed down the hall and stopped at the coffee machine. For a moment, he stood with his fists clenched. That clod had been about to say something. He could feel it. The man was intent on hurting his daughter. The Devil would never let that happen. There would be hell to pay if anything happened to her. He took a breath and picked up a Styrofoam cup and poured some of the black sludge the police called coffee into it. He then poured a generous portion of sugar into it. He took a sip and made a disgusted grunt. Turning he noticed his least favorite human standing there.

"Are you alright?" Detective Douche asked him. There was genuine concern in his voice.

Taking another sip of the horrid sludge he stared down the other man. A slight snarl formed on his lips. "What do you care?" Lucifer let out a moment later. He sipped the coffee again.

"Sorry. Just asking." Dan scoffed. "I was listening to you guys question that dude. Look I understand. I would be upset too."

Lucifer eyed the Dan. He sighed and dropped the cup of sludge into the trash. "I wanted to find out why he had a photo of my daughter with a bullseye across her face." Lucifer confessed.

"I know what you mean, man. Look I understand. I have a daughter." Dan was trying real hard to be civil.

"Thank you Daniel." Lucifer smirked slightly at the shorter man. "It's not an easy thing to see. I also don't think he killed Joanie."

Dan nodded. "Really?"

"Yes. He was too much of a whiny little wanker."

Dan laughed. "I got that."

"Though I do think he means to harm Persephone." Lucifer took on a serious tone.

"We won't let that happen, okay." Dan said to him. "I promise."

Lucifer found it odd that Dan was playing nice. "She is my daughter. I will see to her protection."

"Hey, Lucifer." Chloe's voice cut through. She looked between the two men. Wondering what they were discussing. She could sense a little tension between them. "Whoa. What is going on here?"

Lucifer snorted and turned to her. "Nothing. Daniel and I were just discussing the case."

Dan nodded. "Yep."

"Well, Rodney isn't saying anything else. We have to wait for his lawyer to get here." Chloe put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry." Lucifer mumbled.

"Look it's alright, Lucifer." Chloe smiled at him. "You can head home if you want. We can handle this. If anything, changes, I'll call. Okay?"

"Very well, Detective." He responded to her. He nodded at Dan. "I bid you both goodnight." He then turned and walked towards the elevators.

* * *

Later he finally arrived home. He had stopped for something to eat. The sun was still up on the warm July evening. He rode quietly in his elevator with his jacket slung over his shoulder. He leaned against the wall. Then the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He strode into his penthouse right over to the bar. He tossed his jacket onto a chair.

Picking up a bottle of whiskey he poured it into a glass and before he could take a sip he heard a giggle. He looked over at the couches. Persephone was straddling a boy. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. The boy's hands were under her shirt and clearly feeling her…he shook his head at the thought. He took a step towards them. They were completely oblivious to his presence. He cleared his throat. The kids went on ignoring him.

He took a long swig of his drink. His dark eyes watching the pierced kid slide his slimy hands all over his daughter. He set the glass down on the counter loudly and cleared his throat again. Persephone then looked up.

"Oh. Hi Daddy." She smiled awkwardly. "We didn't see you there." She slid off the boy and stood up. She pulled her shirt down and smoothed the skirt she was wearing.

Lucifer nodded. "I know." He took a step towards them.

The boy stood up too. He had his shirt off and his pants were unzipped. Lucifer took note of the boy's arousal. The boy seemed oblivious to that fact as he stepped towards Lucifer and held out a hand. "I'm Iain." He smiled.

The Devil wasn't about to touch the boy's hand. He made a slight sneer of his lips. His dark eyes looking over the lad. He had long black hair and several piercings on his face. A goatee hung off his chin.

"Sorry, sir. We were- "He hesitated. "I was- "

"Pitching a tent, I see." Lucifer cut him off.

The boy promptly placed his hands over his groin and blushed.

"Dad!" Persephone exclaimed.

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow. "Yes?" A slight smile quirked onto his lips. "I get it. You were just hanging out." He was slightly put off by seeing his daughter making out. Even though he himself made out with lots of women. It made him uneasy to see it happening to his own spawn. "Where is Maze?"

Persephone shrugged. "I don't know." She looked at Iain. He looked petrified. She bumped his arm and smiled at him. She then turned her attention back to her father. "So, did you find anything new? A suspect maybe?"

Lucifer turned and walked over to his bar. He picked up the glass and poured more whiskey into it. "We may have." He took a sip of his drink. His dark eyes still watching the petrified lad who had just been slobbering all over his little girl. "So, tell me Iain. What are your intentions with my daughter?" He stepped towards the kids.

Iain gasped. "Uh well we- "He panted and looked at Persephone.

Lucifer felt the kid's fear. He was slightly amused by it. "Spit it out lad. What is it you desire?" He felt the kid's desires.

Iain sputtered. "We were going to have sex." He shook his head.

"Dad!" Persephone whined. "Quit messing with my boyfriend."

Lucifer ignored his daughter's protests. "Is that right?" He took another sip of his drink. "Hmm. I'm not sure I approve."

"Dad." Persephone cut in. "I mean it."

He put his hand up. "Oh I'm just trying to get to know the lad. Surely it's my duty as your father."

Persephone rolled her eyes. "You are making him uncomfortable."

"Am I?" The Devil chuckled. He set his glass down and walked towards the kids. He placed his hand on Iain's shoulder. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Iain shook his head. "Uh no sir."

"Sure I am." Lucifer mused.

"You are one to talk when it comes to this sort of thing." Persephone said. "Seriously."

Lucifer looked at his daughter. "It's different with you. It's my duty to size up the males who come to court you."

"Court me?" Persephone scoffed. "This is not Victorian era England."

"Oh I know. I would have picked your groom and had you married off by now." Lucifer chuckled. "But surely this isn't the lad you want to lose your virginity to?" He turned and headed back to the bar. He poured another glass of whiskey and took a long sip.

"I'm not a virgin."

He heard his daughter say. He turned and looked at her. "Come again?"

"I am not a virgin." She said slowly.

Lucifer's mouth feel open. "When did that happen?"

The teenager rolled her eyes. "Like last year."

Lucifer shook his head. Things had been so much more easy when she was little girl. Tea parties and princess dresses. That he could deal with. The thought of males pawing at her made him ill. It was slightly hypocritical but he didn't care. "Your mother knew?"

"Of course she did."

"And she was alright with it?" Lucifer pressed.

"Yes, Dad." Persephone said with attitude. "I'm on birth control."

Lucifer spit his drink out. "What?" He shook his head He didn't want to discuss this stuff with his daughter. "Just stop okay." He held up his hand.

"Fine. Tell me about the case." She folded her arms. Iain was still standing beside her a little petrified. She nudged his arm before sitting on the couch.

Lucifer walked over and sat opposite of the kids. "Not much to say."

"Really? Come on Dad. You were there all day."

"I told you before, that I don't want to get your hopes up. I will tell you more when its relevant."

"Dad. I want to know more. Do you have a suspect? Anything. Just tell me." Persephone relented.

He held up a hand. "Don't worry about it." He spoke calmly.

Persephone stood up and glared at her father. Her dark eyes narrowed. "Dad. I want to know who killed my mother. Please tell me." Her anger rose.

The Devil looked up at his angry child. He sighed. He hated to keep things from her. He just didn't want her to know too much yet. He wanted to spare her some of the details. "You will know more soon. Just be patient."

"This is crap. She was my mother. I have a right to know." Persephone nearly shouted.

"Calm down Persephone." Lucifer took a sip of his drink. He remained seated. His legs crossed. His dark eyes meeting hers. "Now sit down."

"No!" She stomped her foot and lights in the penthouse flickered. "You are being an unreasonable ass."

The Devil sucked in long breath. He remained seated. He glanced at the pierced lad on his couch. Persephone was glaring at him. "No, I'm not."

Persephone growled. "This is unfair." Tears flooded her eyes. "I just want to know what happened to my mother. Please tell me."

Lucifer felt her pain. He wanted to tell her. But he felt he was doing the right thing in keeping the details from her. "I will. Just not now."

"Fine!" Persephone spat out. She flicked her wrist and the glass in her father's hand exploded into a million pieces. Shards of glass and whiskey fell onto his expensive suit. She then stomped out of the living room.

"Bloody Hell." The Devil exclaimed as he was left with a whiskey soaked shirt and broken glass. He looked at Iain who was sitting on the couch just staring. "What are you staring at?"

Iain gasped and then stood up and headed towards Persephone's room. He stopped when he heard Lucifer clear his throat.

"I know you aren't heading to her room to do what I think you are thinking about doing." Lucifer said from the bar.

Iain turned to him. "Um no sir."

"Good. Now goodnight. I am sure your parents are worried about you. Just run on home."

Iain nodded and walked over to the elevator.

Lucifer watched the kid get on the elevator. He then started for his bedroom unbuttoning his shirt. It had been a long day. He pulled off his shirt. "Maze!" He shouted. Wondering where his demon was. He had dealt with a man who had been staling Joanie and was probably targeting his daughter. Then his daughter was making out. It was fraying his nerves. "MAZIKEEN!" He shouted again. Sitting on the bed he sighed.

"You rang?" Maze's voice cut in a moment later.

He looked at her standing in the doorway. She was wearing a dynamite outfit. He felt himself looking hungrily over her features. For a moment, he felt his irritation at her. In a flash, he was standing in front of her. His arm around her waist. His dark eyes looking down at hers. "I was prepared to be angry with you." He lowered his head to place a kiss on her neck.

She gasped at the kiss placed upon her neck. Relishing the closeness. She felt her heartbeat rise a bit. Even a demon could become flushed at being held by someone like Lucifer. A man of so much power. "Angry why?" She moaned out as he kissed her neck again and again.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on Persephone." He pulled back from her slightly.

"I was." She wrapped her arms around him. "I thought she was alright. Her little band played for a while. Then most of them went home."

"Well, I caught her making out- "

Maze placed her finger on his lips. "So? You do that stuff all the time."

He pulled away from her. Placing his hand on his chin. "It's just different. I don't know how to explain it. I just didn't like seeing it." He walked towards the bed and sat down again.

Maze laughed. "Oh poor daddy Lucifer." She walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "She is not a little girl anymore."

"I know." He leaned into the demon's embrace. Feeling her warmth against his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Maze was liking the intimacy. "Don't worry about it. She's a smart girl. She can handle it. Beside she's on birth- "

Lucifer held up his hand. "Yeah. Yeah. I heard. Just let's change the subject." He looked up at her. Placing a hand on her chin. He brought her face closer to his and he placed his lips upon hers. The kiss was long and sensual.

Maze felt the heat rising as they kissed. It had been a long time since he had kissed her. He was always so occupied with his pet detective. She held onto him tight as they kissed some more. His lips then started down her neck. She gasped at the sensation. No human male could incite such passion in her. When he pulled back she stared down at him. "Come let me comfort you my Devil." She pushed him down onto the bed. She then crawled over top of him and placed her lips back on his. Feeling his arms wrap around her body. The Devil allowed her to have her way with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know its been oh so long between updates. Life is getting in the way.**

 **Also I am not into shipping of any kind. I am not really planning on hooking up Lucifer and Chloe. Though I did in my other stories. I'm not real sure where this AU is heaed. But having Lucifer had a sexy moment with Maze felt natural to me. They had a significant relationship for thousands of years. I'm not going to down play that. So there's that. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

He reached out his arms to pull her closer. Only she wasn't there. Opening his eyes, he was disappointed to find himself alone in the bed. Sighing he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It had been a long time since they had made love. It had been an excellent way to forget his problems for a little bit. But they soon came flooding back. With a groan, he got up out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and his robe.

Stumbling into the living room he barely registered the noise from the TV and someone sitting on the couch. "Morning Daddy." He heard his daughter's voice say. He mumbled an acknowledgement and headed for the bar. He picked up a glass and poured some booze into it. He took a sip and then turned and headed for the couches.

Persephone was sitting cross legged watching some cartoon while eating cereal. She looked like the little girl he remembered. Her long hair in braids. Dancing rainbow cartoon ponies on her pajamas. She giggled at the TV. He sauntered over and sat beside her. His eyes looked at the TV. Some square yellow monstrosity was talking to a pink thing. "What on earth are you watching?"

She laughed and looked at him. A dab of milk dripped off her chin. "It's SpongeBob." She took another spoonful of cereal.

"And you enjoy it?" He mused. Eyes staying mostly on his child. His beautiful child.

"Yes." She kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"I see you found my stash of cereal?" He took a sip of his scotch.

"Oh I'm sorry. Maze gave it to me." Her dark eyes looked at him. She had a slight smile on her face.

"It's alright." He put up his hand. "You saw Maze this morning?"

Persephone nodded. "Yeah. She seemed kind of cheerful."

Lucifer laughed. _She better be happy after last night._ He thought to himself. His eyes darted to the TV as Persephone laughed. This cartoon was very absurd. How an intelligent girl like her found it amusing baffled him. He sat quietly thinking to himself. He was enjoying this quiet moment with her. She giggled again. That made him smile.

She glanced over at him. "I wasn't aware that you like Coco Puffs."

He shrugged. "I like chocolate."

"The Devil is cuckoo for Coco Puffs." She laughed finding herself very amusing.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Yes. Very funny, darling." He downed the rest of his drink and stood up. "I need to get dressed and head on down to the precinct. See if the detective has anything new on the investigation." He started into the bedroom.

"You like her, don't you?" Persephone called after her father.

He stopped and turned around. "I suppose. She intriguing. I like working with her." He turned again.

"No. I mean you like…like her."

The Devil turned to his offspring again. "Maybe." He smirked and plodded into the bedroom. His daughter's giggles amusing him.

* * *

Later he was finishing getting dressed when he eyed Maze standing in the doorway. He smirked as he fussed with the cuffs on his jacket. "I see you enjoyed your ride last night."

Maze shifted her stance. "Maybe a little." She smiled up at him. She was waiting for him to lean down and kiss her. But he merely walked by. Sighing she reluctantly followed him into the living room. He was pouring a drink at the bar.

"Maze, I need you to keep an eye on Persephone again." He ordered not even looking at her. He set the glass down and poured more scotch into it.

Maze snorted. "Fine. I will watch your kid." She said with attitude and started for the door. Persephone was just coming in. The girl was wearing a short heavy metal t-shirt and a short plaid skirt. Her hair hanging down over her shoulders. She had a spiked bracelet on her wrist and a pentagram around her neck. Maze smiled at her. "What are you all dressed up for?"

Persephone shrugged. "Nothing."

Maze nodded. "Sure you aren't." The demon smirked. "I'll be downstairs."

"Bye." Persephone said after her. She turned and walked into the living room. Her father was eyeing her as she approached. "Dad." She smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of a drink. "Yes?" He knew she wanted something.

"There is this band competition and I was wondering- "

"No." He cut her off before she could finish. "I need you to stay her under Maze's watch."

"But Dad." Persephone whined. "It's important. We have been practicing for months for this. There could be record producers there."

"No. That's final." He hated to be strict with her. Normally he would have let her go. But there was still people out there that could potentially harm her. Still he looked at her pretty face turn to anger. Her arms folded.

"But come on Dad. We'll be fine. Are you forgetting I have powers? I can take care of myself."

"That fact is not lost on me. I know you have powers. Still no guarantee they can protect you from a psycho. Now do as I say and stay here where you are safe."

Persephone stomped her foot. The lights in the room flickered. "This is so unfair. Its bullshit. We've been looking forward to this for months." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Life is unfair, child." The Devil looked at his fuming daughter. "Until we figure out who killed your mother, you are staying here." He took a step toward her. His dark eyes considering hers.

Persephone growled and glared at him. "Jerk!" She yelled before storming out of the room.

Lucifer sighed and gulped down another drink. He fixed his cuffs and headed for the elevator. Dealing with this surly teenager was giving him a headache. He didn't understand why she didn't see he was doing what was right. Why did she have to be so defiant?

* * *

Later he finally made it to the precinct. He was still annoyed from earlier. Quietly he headed to the detective's desk. She was concentrating on the computer screen. He attempted a half smile in her direction but he wasn't really feeling it. "Good morning Detective." He said but without much enthusiasm.

Chloe looked up at him. She smiled but noticed his mood. "Everything okay?" She asked with marked concern for her partner. He wasn't his usual bubbly weird self.

The Devil pulled up a chair and sat down with a sigh. "Peachy. Everything is peachy."

Chloe tilted her head. "You sure? How is your daughter?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Defiant. Doing everything she can to irritate me."

Chloe laughed. "Sounds about right for a sixteen-year-old."

"It's not funny, Detective." Lucifer's voice was laced with irritation.

"Yeah, it sorts of is. It's not really a surprise. Your kid is rebellious and doing everything she can to annoy you and defy you. Sound like someone you know?" Chloe patted his arm.

Lucifer saw where she was going "Ha-ha." He said with sarcasm.

Chloe shrugged. "I'm sorry." She laughed again. "Anyways we got units bringing in Joanie's friend Laura for interrogation."

Lucifer nodded. He needed to focus on the case. "Good. Though I don't think she had anything to do with this. She and Joanie were tight."

"Well, Karen did say they had a falling out." Chloe responded.

"True." He clasped his hands. His dark eyes darted to the entrance. Rodney was being lead out with another man Lucifer assumed to be his lawyer. He got up from his seat and glared. He looked down at the detective. "What is going on? Why is he getting out?"

Chloe stood up next to him. She frowned. "I'm sorry. We don't have enough to hold him on. We were ordered to cut him loose."

Lucifer was fuming. His fists balled up. "What about the photos? Are those not enough?"

Chloe sighed. "No."

Rodney looked over at Lucifer and smiled. That only enraged the devil. He started for the man only to feel an arm lightly holding him back. He looked back. "Let me go, Detective." He demanded.

"I can't have you doing something stupid, Lucifer." She had her hand gripped tightly on his arm. His dark eyes looking at her. She could feel his anger rising. "Calm down please. It will be alright."

A quiet growl rolled out of his throat. "It's not right. That man is dangerous."

Chloe sighed. "It will be alright. We are going to have someone keep an eye on him. Okay?" Her blue eyes met with his.

Lucifer nodded. "Very well." He relaxed only slightly. He knew Persephone was safe at Lux under the watchful gaze of Maze. That cretin wouldn't stand a chance against his demon.

"We have Laura in interrogation. Come on."

Chloe's soothing voice was enough to turn his attention form Rodney. "Very well." He turned to follow her. He took one look at the man. They locked eyes from across the room. Lucifer felt the fire rise in his. A wicked smile spread across his face. Worry and fear swept a crossed Rodney's face. Then Lucifer headed to interrogation.

* * *

Hours after getting out of jail Rodney Stapleton sat in his car. He was staring at the high rise across the street. The name Lux scrawled across the front. Home to a high-end club. Home to a man who called himself the Devil.

In his hand, he stroked a picture of his beloved Joanie. She had been taken from him. He as here to exact revenge. He had managed to shake the tail the police had on him. He was now hopeful he was here alone. He watched as people entered and exited. He was getting ready to go inside when he saw his opportunity. His target quickly walked outside. She was looking around as she got into a beat-up Volkswagen. Even better.

He started his car. He was going to avenge Joanie. Her wretched daughter had been responsible. He knew it. He glanced at his gun sitting on the passenger seat before pulling into traffic behind the Volkswagen.


	9. Chapter 9

The Prince of Darkness watched the thin man walk out of the precinct. His dark eyes focused on the man. He barely heard the detective calling to him. Fire raged in his mind as he imagined the punishments he would have waiting for the man in Hell. Oh, how he wished he still had his wings. He would fly him down there himself. No one messed with his family.

"Lucifer!" Chloe called to him. She scoffed as he ignored her. Noticing his fists balled up. The tension in his posture. She placed a hand on his arm. "Lucifer."

He finally turned to her. "Yes Detective?" He tried to play off the anger he was feeling. Tried calming himself. Relaxing his hands.

"Laura Mills in interrogation. Remember?" Chloe said slowly.

The Devil nodded. "Yes. Shall we then?"

"We shall." Chloe responded and lead him gently towards the interrogation room. Still taking note at his tension. She knew he wanted to protect his daughter but everything would be fine. She was confident.

They walked into interrogation. A beautiful brunette sat in one of the cold metal chairs. Her green eyes following them as they sat down. Shaking her head, she threw back her head and laughed loudly. "Lucifer Morningstar."

Lucifer smirked slightly at the lovely woman. She was looking her best in a blue cocktail dress and lovely jewels adorning her neck and ears. "Why Laura Mills, you haven't aged a day."

"Thanks to plastic surgery." She laughed. "So, what are you doing here in the police station?"

Lucifer glanced at Chloe. "Why I am helping find out who killed our poor Joanie."

Chloe sighed. "He is a civilian consultant with the department."

Laura laughed again. "Really?" She caught the serious look on Chloe's face. "You are serious?" She looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer shrugged. "Tis true. I found seeking justice for those who deserve is quite gratifying. Joanie is no different." He leaned back in the chair. His dark eyes upon Laura. "I heard you two had a falling out."

Laura scoffed. "You think I had something to do with Joanie's death? I loved Joanie. Yeah, she slept with Greg. Yes, I was angry. We fought. We got a little physical. But we made up. We always do. She was like a sister to me."

Chloe listened intently. "Why would she sleep with your husband?"

"That was what Joanie did. She did whatever she wanted. It didn't matter who it hurt. But it's alright. Greg and I were already on the outs." She looked at Lucifer. "You believe me don't' you?"

The Devil sighed. "Yes." He sensed she was telling the truth. He had known Laura for almost as long as he knew Joanie. There were times they all had drunken threesomes together. He remembers the two of them fighting and making up. Much like sisters. "Do you know of anyone who would have wanted to harm her?"

Sighing the woman looked at him. "I remember her saying something about her gardener. He threatened her over something. I don't really remember."

"Do you know his name by chance?" Chloe asked her.

Laura shrugged. "Uh Jorge something I think." She shifted in the chair. "Can I go now? I am due for an audition."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. But if you can think of anything. Give me a call." She handed a card to Laura.

"Right." Laura put the card in her purse and stood up. She looked down at Lucifer. "Tell Persephone I said hi. If there is one thing that Joanie got right. Its Persephone."

Lucifer smiled at her. "I will. Thank you." He replied.

He and Chloe watched as Laura left the room. They sat quietly in the interrogation room for a moment. Chloe sighed. "Should we ask your daughter is she knows the name of the gardener?"

"I suppose." The Devil replied as he stood up and opened the door.

The Detective stood up and walked through the door towards her desk. "Right give Persephone a call, so we can follow up."

Nodding Lucifer pulled out his phone and dialed his daughter's phone. The line rang and rang before going to voice mail. Sighing he hung up and dialed it again. Again, it went to voice mail. "Persephone, this is your father. Pick up the phone." He said with an air of irritation. He tried texting her. Scoffing he dialed Maze's number.

"What?" The demon's annoyed voice picked up after two rings.

"Can you get Persephone for me? She isn't answering her phone." He asked of the demon. There was momentary silence on the phone as he waited. The longer the silence went the more tense he felt. Then the line went dead. He dialed her number again. It rang and rang then went to voice mail. He dialed it again.

"Yes?" Maze's voice answered.

"Mazikeen." He spat out her full name. "Where is Persephone?" More silence.

"She isn't here." Maze replied after a moment.

"What?" He nearly yelled. Officers around him froze and stared at him. He chuckled nervously. "What do you mean she isn't there?" He asked again quieter but still with anger in his voice.

"What I just said. She isn't here. I looked everywhere." Maze repeated.

"I thought I instructed you to watch her?"

"I'm sorry I was busy." Maze replied nonchalantly.

"You were busy? Oh, that's rich. Rodney Stapleton has been freed and is probably out there now following her." He hung up the phone. He noticed Chloe staring at him. A ping of fear read across her face. "Persephone is gone." He said to her.

Chloe sighed. "I heard." She felt the tension rising in him again. Anger was clearly etched across his face. But also, the tone of a worried parent could be heard in his voice. Her partner was just like everyone else. "We'll go find her. Okay. Do you have any idea where she could be?"

Lucifer pocketed his phone and placed his hand on his chin. He shook his head. He felt his stomach tightening. The Devil was allowing his emotions to take over. Right now, he felt instinct taking over. His offspring needed him.

"Think Lucifer." Chloe pleaded with him.

"I am Detective." His voice slithered out. Closing his eyes for a moment, a lightbulb went on. "Band. She went to a band competition."

Chloe sat at her desk. She typed quickly on the keyboard. She hummed lightly as she searched. Lucifer paced nervously behind her. "Lucifer. Calm down." She returned her attention to the computer. She pulled up a page. "Is that it?" She pointed.

Lucifer stopped pacing and looked at the page she was pointing at. "I don't know. Maybe. She didn't say the name. I know she plays heavy metal."

Chloe nodded and pulled up another page. "Well then this looks like it. Okay. We'll go look for her." She wrote down the address and stood up. "come on." She started for the door with the Devil on her heels.

* * *

Persephone nervously paced backstage. Her bandmates sat on a dirty couch chatting. She continuously wrung her hands and straightened her skirt. She wasn't nervous about the gig. She was nervous about her father finding out that she snuck out of Lux. Sighing she sat down next to her boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"It will be alright Persi. We've been practicing for months." He smiled.

Persephone nodded. "I know. That's not why I'm nervous. I shouldn't have snuck out. My father will be so angry."

"He'll get over it." Their drummer Mosh chimed in. "My dad could care less where I go." He folded his arms and snorted.

"Well, my dad will. He's all paranoid since my mother died." Persephone looked at her friend. She leaned against Iain. "Oh well. I guess I can always beg for forgiveness. It works for my grandfather."

Iain kissed her cheek. "See, that's the spirit?"

"Satan's Fury?" A slender man with headphones called out. Persephone and her friends looked his way.

"Yeah?" Iain answered.

"You guys are up next. Get ready." The man said and then disappeared towards the stage.

"Here we go." Iain said standing up.

The rest of them followed suit and went to get their instruments. Persephone sighed and followed her friends. Hoping her father wouldn't be too angry.

* * *

Rodney wandered the concert hall. He listened reluctantly to one raucous metal band after another. This was not his normal taste in music. He loathed it in fact. Cringing with every growl of the lead singer. Every distorted guitar riff. He just clutched the phot of Joanie and sat patiently.

He had his eye glued to the stage. He was here for one thing and one thing only. To exact revenge for his beloved Joanie. She had been brutally murdered. He was certain that her daughter had been responsible. The girl was the spawn of Satan. That much he knew. He had seen her levitate items off the ground. He had watched as things caught fire when she got angry. He had even seen her eyes blaze orange with fire. Just like her father. Satan himself had tricked poor Joanie into bearing his child. Well, he was going to rectify that and send the wretched girl straight back to Hell where she belonged.

At last the music stopped. He would wait patiently for the next band to begin their set. It was the one he was waiting for. He reached back and assured himself that his gun was still tucked into the back of his pants. He listened at the MC began to speak again introducing the next band. There she stood next to a long-haired kid with multiple piercings.

A pretty thing she was. Long black hair pulled back in braids. She was wearing a black plaid skirt and a short t-shirt. Spiked bracelets adorned her wrists and a pentacle wrapped around her neck. She looked only vaguely like her mother. She looked mostly like her Devil father. He felt his blood boil thinking about it. The Devil had ruined Joanie's life. Rodney stepped towards the stage as the band began to play. The girl's voice sang over the noise. Beautifully like an angel. He was momentarily mesmerized. Then he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the girl. Patrons noticed and screamed "GUN!" People began to run. He kept the gun trained on the girl and pulled the trigger. A shot fired towards the stage.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey faithful readers. Thank you for holding on. Sorry the updates take so long to get posted. My brain is a jumbled mess. I have some time off so hopefully I'll get a couple more posted quicker. Enjoy.**

"Can this bloody car go any faster?" A worried exasperated Lucifer said to the detective. The police cruiser was barely moving to him. They came to a stop at a light and he blew out a long breath. "Seriously. This is a police car. Put on the lights and let's go." He urged the detective.

"Lucifer, calm down. I am going as fast as the speed limit allows." Chloe tried to calm her partner. He sat next to her tapping the roof of the car. She placed her hand on his arm. "It's going to be okay."

Dark eyes looked at the woman. He sighed. Perhaps she was right. The light turned green and the car slowly accelerated. Still the worry in the pit of his immortal stomach was gnawing at him. This was not something he was accustomed to. He wasn't sure where it came from. He had never worried over any of his other offspring. But Persephone. She was different. "I suppose you are right, Detective." The Devil said after a moment. His hands still drumming on the roof. He hesitantly found himself looking upwards.

Like a miracle, it seemed all the lights stayed green and the traffic stayed clear. They moved right along. It seemed like no time before they reached their destination. Lucifer was out of the car before Chloe could put it into park. The outside of the concert hall was quiet. Chloe was soon at his side and they walked up to the door and were let in after Chloe showed her badge.

"See, everything is fine." Chloe said to Lucifer.

Lucifer ignored her comment and rushed down the hall. They could hear loud heavy metal coming out of the auditorium. Lucifer smiled when he heard his daughter's voice over the loud music. Heavenly like an angel. Then the peace was shattered by screams and a gunshot. The Devil didn't hesitate to rush in as people ran out. Chloe was close behind him as another shot fired.

* * *

Persephone looked out at the crowd as the band prepared to start their first song. They had practiced for months for this day. She glanced at Iain and smiled at him. Her eyes traveled to her other bandmates. They all acknowledged her. Then they began to play. Harmonic metal as they called it. Persephone brought the microphone to her lips and began to sing over the raucous music.

She moved with the music. Smiling to the crowd. The words flowed out of her. Then the amplifier next to her exploded into a shower of sparks as a gun was fired. Screams from the crowd made her look towards the source. Rodney stood there with a gun trained on her. She was frozen in fear as he pointed it at her again and fired. She screamed as a bullet grazed her left shoulder. Blood spurted out at the wound as she trained her dark eyes on her mother's stalker. They locked eyes for a moment as he raised the gun again. She raised her other hand and before she could do anything, Rodney flew and hit a wall. She gasped. Then in a blink her father stood there glaring at her for a moment. Then he turned his attention to Rodney. She fell to her knees as the pain from the wound became like fire.

* * *

Lucifer strode over to Rodney. He had thrown the man with tremendous force into the wall. Rodney looked dazed but was still awake. Lucifer stood over the man for a moment before picking him up. He held him by the neck against the wall. His dark eyes turned red with fire. This man had hurt his child. A growl rumbled out of his chest.

Rodney merely laughed. "You do not scare me Satan." His voice chocked out. "I am doing God's bidding." He felt the Devil's hands tighten around his throat.

"You are. Are you?" Lucifer growled. His hand tightened around the man's neck. He felt the man struggling to breath. Still he would only laugh. This further angered the Devil. "Why?" Was the only question he could muster?

"For Joanie." Rodney croaked out. "You raped her. You tricked her into carrying your spawn. I did this for her." He sputtered out.

Lucifer growled. "I did no such thing. I loved Joanie." He tightened his grip more feeling tissue and sinew break. The man's face turned purple as he struggled to breath.

"Lucifer!" Chloe's voice called out. She trained her gun at Lucifer. "Lucifer. Stop!" She ordered.

The Devil turned to her. "Detective he needs to pay for what he did." His voice rumbled out.

"And he will." Chloe responded. "But killing him won't do you daughter any good. Persephone is fine." Chloe pleaded with her partner. "Please."

Lucifer turned back to the man. He was no longer awake. His eyes were closing. With a final growl, Lucifer released his grip and Rodney fell to the floor. Chloe rushed forward to check his pulse. Lucifer stood watching for a moment. His fists balled up. Rodney awoke and began gasping. Chloe was on the phone calling for medics. Lucifer turned his attention to the stage. Persephone was sitting on the edge as a medic bandaged her shoulder. She looked up at him. Her dark eyes so like his glistened with tears. For a moment, he forgot his anger. He only saw his little girl. He had to be strong. He stopped a few feet away.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." She sniffled.

The medic turned and looked at Lucifer. He smiled. "You are her father?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes." He replied.

"She should be okay. It was just a graze. Doesn't even need stitches." The medic explained to Lucifer. "I will be done shortly." He turned back to Persephone's shoulder.

Lucifer nodded again to the medic. Inwards he was seething. He was doing everything he could to keep from exploding. Persephone had disobeyed him. Had put herself in danger. He had been worried sick. Here she sat with a bloody shoulder. Why did she insist on defying him? He looked upwards. Was this his Father's doing? Make his child rebellious as revenge.

"Is she alright?"

The Detective's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and nodded. "She is fine." His voice was cool.

"Good." Chloe patted his arm. "Rodney is in custody."

Lucifer nodded. He didn't respond with words. His eyes were trained on his disobedient offspring. Her dark eyes looking up at him trying for sympathy. He just looked back stone faced. The medic finished bandaging her shoulder.

"You can take her now." The medic packed up his equipment and walked away.

Persephone opened her mouth to say something. Lucifer held up his hand. "I don't want to hear it. Go get your things." He ordered. Persephone nodded and stood up. She walked off the stage. Lucifer sighed and ran his hand over his chin. He took a deep breath. He felt a hand on his arm. Looking down at the blue eyes of the Detective.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Lucifer pulled away from her contact. "I'm fine Detective." He responded without his usual glee. He turned away from her. The last few days had been trying. He had seen the woman whom he had loved in a pool of blood. Her life taken. They were still no closer in finding out who had done the deed. He had been worrying himself over their child. His rebellious child, so like himself. Shaking his head, he looked at Chloe. "Why do they insist on driving us to distraction?" He almost whispered as he sat on the edge of the stage.

Chloe chuckled lightly as she sat beside him. She nudged his shoulder with hers. "That's their job. I guess."

Lucifer sighed and looked at her. A slight smile worked its way onto his face. This woman always had a knack for making him feel better. "I suppose. She was such a good child when she was younger."

"I do not look forward to this phase with Trixie." Chloe laughed.

Lucifer laughed also. "You want to trade?" He chuckled. He sensed someone walking towards them. His face took on a serious look as Persephone stood in front of him. Her eyes red from tears. Her head hung low. Lucifer felt sympathy but he had to be tough. He stood up. "Let's go." His voice slithered out. He then leads her outside while Chloe talked to uniformed officers.

"Persephone!" Her boyfriend Iain called out. The rest of their bandmates were close behind.

Lucifer turned to the lad. He glared at him. "Was this your idea? Did you talk her into sneaking out of Lux?" He questioned the boy.

Iain froze at Lucifer's questions. He looked at Persephone and back at Lucifer. "Um n-no sir." He responded shakily. "She didn't tell me she wasn't supposed to leave."

"Daddy. It was my idea." Persephone chimed in. "I'm so- "

Lucifer cut her off. "Yes. You are sorry. I know." He glared at her. "Let's go." He started walking to the Detective's squad car. He listened as Persephone said her goodbyes to her friends then she was close behind him. The two walked in silence. Reaching the car, he opened the back-passenger door. Their eyes met as she slid into the car. He had to look away as he closed the door. Pulling out his pack of cigarettes, he took one out and lit up. He stood puffing away while waiting for Detective Decker to finish talking to the other officers.

Chloe walked over to her car. Lucifer was leaning against it smoking. She could feel the tension. His dark eyes glaring into space. She stopped in front of him and glanced at his daughter sitting in the backseat. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She patted him arm. "Ready? We have to go back to the precinct."

Lucifer nodded and dropped his cigarette and stamped it out. He moved to the passenger side and got in.

Chloe started the car and then pulled into traffic. The tense silence between father and daughter was thick enough to cut. She tapped the steering wheel. Her mind thinking of something to say. She looked back at Persephone. The girl's makeup was running from her tears. Taking a deep breath. "So, Persephone. Can you answer a question for me?" She felt Lucifer's eyes upon her. Persephone was also looking at her. "Do you know the name of the gardener?"

Persephone sniffled. "What gardener?"

"Didn't you guys have a gardener? Someone who took care of the outside of your house."

"Oh. Him." She sniffled again. "His name is Jorge." She responded.

"Do you know his last name by chance?" Chloe asked.

Persephone shrugged. "I don't remember." Tears filled her eyes again. "I remember him arguing with Mom the other day." She blubbered out before sobbing into her hands.

Chloe nodded and glanced at Lucifer. The man was staring out the front window. He sat so still. How she could not figure out. She placed a hand on his arm. He turned to her. His expression was stone cold. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She pulled her hand back to the steering wheel. She listened as Persephone sobbed in the backseat. This was going to be a long drive back to the precinct.


	11. Chapter 11

After a long uncomfortable ride, they arrived at the precinct. Chloe walked ahead of Lucifer and Persephone. She was on the phone trying to find out more about the gardener. She glanced back. Lucifer was walking with a stone-cold expression on his handsome face and his daughter was a step behind. Her dark eyes were bloodshot from crying. Chloe felt for her.

They stopped at her desk. "We got a lead on the gardener." She said to Lucifer. "We can go question him."

The Devil nodded grimly. "Very well." He responded quietly.

"We can drop Persephone off at Lux on our way." Chloe said trying to reassure her partner.

Shaking his head, Lucifer looked back at his child. "No, she'll wait here." He spied an empty desk near Chloe's. "Is anyone occupying that desk?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't think so." Her phone rang and she excused herself.

Turning to Persephone, Lucifer pointed to the desk. "Sit." His voice was cold and firm.

"Why?" The teenager shifted her stance and looked up at her father.

"Don't question me, child. Sit." He repeated with anger in his voice.

Persephone sat with a huff and folded her arms. Her dark eyes glaring at her father. "Now what?"

"You will remain in that seat while the Detective and I go to question the gardener." He explained.

"Why?"

A low growl came from the Devil's throat. "I said so."

Persephone groaned and sat back in the chair and rested her arms on the desk. "Can I go to the restroom?"

"Fine. Go to the restroom or get a soda. But other than that, you will sit there."

Chloe walked back to them. She quietly listened to the exchange between them. She was curious about Lucifer's punishment. He bragged about doing so in Hell. She wondered how he would handle it with his own child. Persephone sat with her arms folded. She tapped Lucifer's shoulder. He turned to her. "They figured out what was used to stab- "she paused when Persephone looked at her. "I'll explain more in the car."

"Stabbed her with what?" Persephone asked Chloe.

"What did I say about that?" Lucifer said to the child.

"Dad, I want to know." She whined.

"Not yet." Lucifer's stated firmly.

Persephone scoffed and folded her arms again. She pulled out her phone from her bag and started playing around.

"I don't want her to know the details quite yet" He said quietly to Chloe.

"I understand. Let's go then." She grabbed her keys. "Is she going to just sit there the whole time?" She pointed at Persephone

"She better." He looked at her playing with her phone. He walked over and held out his hand to her. "Phone."

"What?" Persephone narrowed her eyes at him.

"This is supposed to be a punishment. Now give me your phone. Sitting there texting that pierced lad isn't much punishment." He took the phone from her hand.

"This is so unfair." She mumbled.

He placed the phone in his jacket pocket and looked down at her. "It's punishment. It's not supposed to be pleasant. I could come up with something much worse. Trust me." He growled. He scanned the room and walked over to a printer and picked up a blank piece of paper. He set it in front of his daughter with a pen. "Now I want you to write on their 'I will not disobey my father', one hundred times in Latin."

Persephone narrowed her eyes "Latin? I don't know Latin."

"Yes, you do." He responded.

Persephone thought for a second. "I know Latin apparently." She shrugged her shoulders and began writing.

Lucifer smirked slightly. "Ready, Detective?"

Chloe had watched the exchange. "Sure." She eyed Lucifer. "Does she really know Latin?"

"Sure, she does. All my children know Latin. Among other languages." He started walking out of the precinct with Chloe on his heels.

"Children?" Chloe shook her head. "You have more?"

They reached the elevators. Lucifer was facing away from her waiting for the doors. He shrugged. "Had." He responded quietly. The doors opened and he walked onto the elevator. He turned around and eyed the detective.

"Had?" Her curiosity was piqued. This man was an enigma to her. His delusion of being the Devil notwithstanding. She had only a few days earlier learned he had a daughter. Now he had others. Had. "What do you mean by, _had_?" She asked him.

His expression took on a slightly sad look. He sighed and looked down at her. "I would rather not talk about it, Detective. Right now, I would like to focus on what happened to Joanie."

"Fine. Sorry. I didn't mean to push." She looked away from him.

The doors of the elevator opened and they walked out to the car. Lucifer got into the passenger side. For a moment, they were silent as Chloe started the car and pulled into traffic. They headed towards the address they had been given.

* * *

Persephone's hand cramped as she wrote the phrase in Latin. She was a little surprised it had come natural to her. She understood every word and phrase. Of course, her father would know every language. English hadn't even existed when he was a child. She found she knew other languages. She began writing the phrase in other languages. Some ancient dead languages. Some in other scripts. It was less punishment and more self-discovery. Before she knew it, the paper was filled up. Sighing she set the pen down and looked around.

Picking up her bag she rummaged around till she found some money. Getting up she walked over the vending machines. Humming she fumbled around with her money to get a soda and a snack. She listened as people entered the room behind her.

"You must be Lucifer's kid?" A male voice asked as she turned to leave.

She shrugged. "I don't know if I must but I am." She replied. She looked over the man. A Hispanic man with blue eyes. He didn't have on a uniform. He had a badge attached to his belt and a gun.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom. I'm a fan of her movies." The detective said to her.

"Oh, thank you." Persephone said sadly. She started walking back to her seat.

"Lucifer is really your father?"

Persephone scoffed. "Yeah." She responded sarcastically. "Why?"

"He just doesn't seem like the father type." The man said to her.

"I get that a lot. But yes, he is really my father." She opened her soda and took a sip. "You don't sound like you like him very much."

"He rubs me the wrong way. I don't like the way he hangs out with my ex-wife all the time. He really doesn't belong here. He just wants to sleep with her." He explained. He found he unloaded more truth than he meant to. He looked at Persephone. "Sorry. I don't know why I said all of that."

Persephone knew it was because of her ability to draw out truth from people. One of the abilities she inherited from her father. "Oh, you must be Detective Douche." She smirked. "Sorry." She sat down at the desk. "Don't worry I won't say anything to him."

"My name is Dan." He chuckled.

"Okay Dan." She smiled and took another sip of soda. "My Dad is just a regular dad to me. I know he seems odd to a lot of people. Trust me." She wasn't going to tell him the truth about Lucifer. She was old enough to understand the importance of keeping her angelic heritage secret.

"He is more than odd." Dan scoffed.

Persephone sighed. She knew her father rubbed people the wrong way. Most people did not believe that he was the Devil. He was honest. Completely honest. He had no filter and said whatever came to his mind. It sometimes caused arguments with her mother.

"Well, anyway I hope we find out who killed your mother. We are doing everything we can." Dan said to her. "I have to get back to work." He then walked away.

Sighing Persephone lowered her head to the desk. She felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. It was still difficult to think about her mother. She missed her. It hadn't fully registered that she would never see her again. She closed her eyes and before long she was asleep.

* * *

The black cruiser raced through the streets of LA. Chloe and Lucifer rode in silence. Lucifer was looking out the front window with the same stone faced expression. Chloe was starting to miss his normal personality. Since finding Joanie he had been quiet and reserved. She knew he must be dealing with grief. She wished he would talk to her. She was willing to help him in his time of need. She glanced at him. She swore she saw tears glistening in his dark eyes.

"Do you have something to say, Detective?" He asked without looking at her.

"Are you okay?" She blurted out.

"No." He responded concisely. "I spent millennia punishing people in Hell. But I must say punishing my daughter was unsettling."

Chloe ignored his Devil delusion. "Punishment is never pleasurable Lucifer. It's necessary to teach them a lesson for their actions."

"I know." Lucifer sighed. "Still. I have never had to punish her before."

"Never?" Chloe laughed. "Like ever?"

"No. Joanie was the one who did that. Persephone is a good child. She rarely ever needed discipline or punishment."

"You sound like Dan." Chloe mumbled.

"I beg your pardon? I sound like Detective Douche?" Lucifer was offended. How could she think he was anything like Dan. He scoffed and folded his arms.

"Yes. Dan leaves me to discipline Trixie a lot." Chloe took note of the offense in Lucifer's voice. "I hate being the bad guy. I really do. We need to be united even though we are separated."

Lucifer glanced at her. He really wasn't in the mood to listen to the detective's problems. They were here to solve Joanie's murder. Still he made like he was listening and nodded. "I see." He replied.

They remained silent the rest of the ride to the location. They found themselves entering a lush property in Malibu. A large Spanish style mansion loomed in front of them. They stopped in front and a man opened the door. He was wearing an expensive suit not unlike Lucifer's.

"Can I help you?" An irritate French accented voice asked them.

Chloe held up her badge "I'm Detective Decker with LAPD and this is my associate Mr. Morningstar. I am looking for Jorge Velasquez, I believe he is a gardener."

The man nodded. "Yes, I am familiar. Why do you need to speak with him?"

"It's in regards to a murder investigation." Chloe responded.

The man nodded. He pulled out a cell phone and texted someone. "He will be here shortly. You can question him out there"

Chloe nodded. "Thank you"

Lucifer lit up a cigarette and leaned against the car. Chloe stood nearby waiting impatiently for Jorge to show up. The dark eyes of the Devil looked around the extravagant property. He was impressed. This was the kind of place he could see himself living. The ladies would flock to him in droves. He took another drag of his cigarette. A man was driving towards them in a golf cart.

He stopped a few feet from the car. He approached Chloe. "I am Jorge." He said with an accented voice. He held out his hand to her.

"Detective Decker." Chloe shook his hand. "We just want to ask you some questions."

Jorge nodded. "okay." He shifted and looked at Chloe and eyed Lucifer. "Who is he?"

Chloe gestured to Lucifer. "This is Mr. Morningstar. He is my partner." She felt Lucifer eyeing the man. Lucifer stood over a foot taller than him. His nearly black eyes seemed to be looking into his soul. Chloe turned to Jorge. "I'm here about Joanie Lynn Collins."

Jorge made a face. "I'm sorry to hear about her." His tone was less than sympathetic.

"I here you had a fight with her about a week ago," Chloe stated.

"An argument." Jorge eyed Lucifer again. "She didn't want to pay me. My crew and I worked ourselves to the bone for her. But nothing was ever good enough. She wasn't satisfied ever. She still owed me money. I threatened to sue her." He explained. Anger rose in his voice. "I put a lot into her place. I am behind on my bills."

"I imagine that would cause a lot of anger for anyone."

"It did. But I didn't hurt her. I was taught to never hit a woman." Jorge glanced at Lucifer. He narrowed his eyes. "You are her boyfriend?"

Lucifer dropped his cigarette butt on the ground and stamped it out. He saw the annoyed look on Jorge's voice. He stood up straight, towering over Jorge. "No." He replied.

"I saw you there all of the time." Jorge glanced at Chloe.

"We had an arrangement." Lucifer shifted.

"Look, man. I didn't hurt Miss Collins. She made me mad but I didn't do anything to her. I quit and walked out." He folded his arms.

Chloe sighed. "We found soil in her wounds. Forensics believes the stabs wounds were made by type of weeder."

"What are you implying?" Jorge started to get angry. He held up a finger towards Chloe. "I told you I didn't touch Miss Collins. Now, I have to get back to work." He started for the golf cart.

"What about your employees?" Chloe followed him.

"No. My guys are good men. They didn't do anything. It's time for you to leave." He started the golf cart and glared at Lucifer and Chloe.

"Well, I am going to have to question them. I'm going to need a list of their names."

"No. I have nothing else to say." He pressed the accelerator on the golf cart but found it wasn't going anywhere. He looked back to see Lucifer casually holding onto the golf cart. He didn't appear to be strong enough to hold it. "What the hell, man?"

Lucifer held the golf cart. He watched wheels' spin as he held the flimsy little vehicle. Jorge looked back at him. A hint of fear in the short man's eyes. A smirk quirked onto the Devil's face. "Why are you so eager to get away Jorge?" Lucifer asked him.

He punched the accelerator on the golf cart. The tires dug into the dirt. He turned to Lucifer again. "I told you. I didn't do anything. Neither did my workers. We all left."

"Are you confident that none of your workers could have done this?" Chloe questioned him.

Jorge sighed. "I'm sure."

"You are lying." Lucifer let go of the golf cart and it lurched forward causing Jorge to fall over the steering wheel. He landed on his back. Lucifer leaned down and picked Jorge up. He looked him in the eyes. "Can you honestly tell me that all of your workers are completely innocent?"

Jorge found it difficult to look away. The taller man's gaze had a way of holding his. He found his mouth opening on its own. "No. I tried to do something nice. Give them a second chance. I hired a couple of fellas straight out of prison. They are good guys who made stupid mistakes. They have families to support." The truth flowed out of him. "But one of my guys seemed to be really taken by Joanie. I mean who wouldn't be but, Joey seemed to be really into her. She flirted back."

Lucifer listened intently to the man. His dark eyes examining him. He felt the truth flowing out of the man. The detective was standing beside him listening as well. "Go on." He said to Jorge.

"Anyways I remember Joey was slacking on the job one day. I went to look for him and he came running out of the house with a look on his face I didn't think I'd see on a guy like him. He didn't say a word and just left. I asked Joanie about it but she wouldn't say anything. But I remember her kid standing there looing smug." He paused for a moment. "I don't know if he tried something with Joanie or what. I was unable to get a hold of him."

Chloe nodded. She was quite intrigued by the story. "Do you have any other information on Joey?"

"His last name is Robles. I don't know his new phone number though. He had a parole officer. That's all I know." Jorge sighed. "Now, I'm telling the truth about needing to get back to work. Is there anything else?"

"No. Thank you." Chloe patted his arm.

Jorge nodded and got into the golf cart and drove away.

Chloe looked at Lucifer. "I guess it's back to the precinct."

The Devil sighed. "Very well." In his mind, he was going over what Jorge had said. Did his daughter do something to the other man? He knew she had some of his abilities. But even the Devil didn't know the extent of her power. He had done his best to teach her how to control her powers. He didn't want her doing anything that would elicit too much attention from his Father. Though a child of his wouldn't go complete unnoticed on earth.

"Are you coming?" Chloe called to him.

Broken from his thoughts, Lucifer nodded. "Yes Detective." He turned heeled and headed to the cruiser and got in beside Chloe. They rode back to the precinct in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Lucifer walked towards the desk he had left Persephone sitting at. He smiled. She had her head down on the desk. He could hear a soft snore emanating from her. He looked down at the paper he had her write her punishment phrase on. He picked it up and shook his head. The different languages it was written in was a thing of beauty to him. He found himself proud of her. This child was so much like him it almost scared him. Gently he placed a hand on her arm. "Persephone." She didn't respond. "Persephone, wake up." He said a little louder.

Persephone jolted awake and gasped. She raised her head and looked up at him with slight confusion. Her hair disheveled. She blinked. "Dad?" She replied.

"Yes darling." He placed the paper on the desk. He noticed her eyeing it.

"I know you wanted it in Latin. But- "

Lucifer laughed and held up a hand. "It's quite alright." He smiled. She matched his smile. "Gather your things." He pulled her phone from his pocket and placed it on the desk. She picked it up and began gathering her stuff.

"Lucifer." Chloe came up behind him. She observed the scene. The two of them smiling at one another. She shook her head. "We found Joey Robles's parole officer. But he won't be in until tomorrow. So, I think you can head home. If we hear anything else, I'll call you."

Lucifer nodded. "Thank you, Detective." He glanced at Persephone. "Are you ready?"

Chloe noticed the paper on the desk. "Did she do all of this?" There were Chinese characters and Arabic as well as many other languages.

"Yep." Lucifer said. "She is quite extraordinary." He smiled at his daughter.

"It's amazing. How?" Chloe questioned him. How did a sixteen-year-old know these languages? It seemed impossible.

"I told you. I am the Devil. I know all languages known to man. It would stand to reason that my offspring would inherit that ability." He smirked and took the paper from Chloe.

Chloe started to say something and shook her head. "Goodnight Lucifer."

"Right." Lucifer turned to Persephone. "Let's go." He smiled at Chloe. "Goodnight Detective." He then started for the door with Persephone close behind him. They walked outside to his car. He opened the passenger door and watched as Persephone slid in. He closed the door and walked to the other side. He slid in next to her. Then drove off towards Lux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I took some creative liberties with personalities here. Anyone who reads my stories knows that's sort of my thing. I see the potential in the show for Lucifer to have certain emotions. SO, I run with it. I also made up some powers that aren't in either the show or the comic. Just me being crazy me. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The wind rushed by as the black Corvette raced through the streets of Los Angles. Loud classic rock blared out of the speakers. Lucifer tapped his hand on the steering wheel. He glanced at his daughter. She was doing something on her phone. He smirked and returned his gaze to the road. He wasn't quite ready to go back to Lux.

Persephone was texting her boyfriend. She had lost track of time. She looked up right as they drove right by Lux. She glanced at her father. "You know we just drove past Lux."

The Devil nodded. "Yep." He responded quietly and turned up the music. David Bowie blared out of the speakers. He smirked at his confused offspring. The look on her face reminded him of Joanie. His heart ached. He punched the accelerator on the Corvette. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" He asked Persephone.

She nodded. "Yeah a little." She responded barely looking up from her phone.

"Good." Lucifer responded.

They rode in silence again. Persephone was still occupied by her phone. So much that she barely noticed when they stopped. She looked up. They were in front of what used to be a restaurant. It was boarded up. The sign was falling apart. Grass grew on the sidewalk. She glanced at her father as he got out of the car. "Um Dad. I don't think this place is open."

Silently Lucifer walked over to the passenger door and opened it. He ignored her remark. "Come on." He said to her. Her dark brown eyes looking up at him made him smile.

Hesitantly Persephone got out of the car. She put her phone in her pocket and followed her father towards the boarded-up door. He stopped in front of the door. It had a heavy padlock on it. Lucifer placed his hand on it and the padlock fell to the ground. He opened the door and walked in. Persephone sighed and followed him in. It was mostly dark inside. A little bit of light penetrated through the boards. Broken furniture occupied the dirty room. Broken glass and dirt was everywhere.

Lucifer clapped his hands and the lights came on. He glanced at his astonished child. Before she could ask, he smiled. "I'm the light bringer." He then walked towards a booth in the corner. The table was intact as were the seats. They were dirty though. He brushed some of the dirt off a seat and sat down. He gestured to Persephone to do the same.

Persephone eyed the dirty seat. She was surprised when her father sat on it. He was so particular about getting dirty. But there he sat in his very expensive Armani suit. Taking a deep breath, she sat opposite him. His dark eyes, were quietly observing her. She took a deep breath. "What are we doing here?"

Taking a deep breath Lucifer placed his hands on the table. He closed his eyes momentarily. This was not something he had ever done. The emotions of the last few days were finally threatening to boil over. He needed to get a few things off his chest. He opened his eyes. Her dark eyes were looking at him. "I often took short trips to Earth when I ruled Hell." He began. "One day I found myself in this part of Los Angeles. I had no reasoning. I was just wandering. I noticed a sign that advertised the "world's best pie." He made air quotes. "I quite like pie." He smiled.

Persephone chuckled. "I know. I like pie too." She was intrigued by his story.

"I walked into the café and sat at this table." Tears glistened in his dark eyes. "Then she came over."

Persephone hung onto every word. She could feel his emotions shifting. He looked to the left of them. There was nothing but the broken-down restaurant. Then she noticed the rundown café melt into a lively scene. People bustled around the room. She could smell food cooking, mostly bacon. Then she stood there at the table. Clear as day. A young blonde waitress. Sparking blue eyes and a smile for days. Persephone gasped. She recognized her. "Mom?" She looked at her father. He was smiling at her mother. "Are you doing this?" She asked Lucifer.

Without looking at her, "Doing what?" He replied coyly.

The apparition flashed a brilliant smile at the Devil. "Well, aren't you a handsome fella." Came a southern accent that Persephone had never heard her mother use. Lucifer kept his gaze on the apparition. She continued. "What's a fancy guy like you doing in a dive like this?"

Lucifer chuckled. He flashed his brilliant smile at her. "I could ask the same thing." He glanced at her name tag. "Joan." He continued talking to the apparition like she was real. "I hear this place serves the world's best pie. I was hoping to take you up on it. Is it truly the world's best?"

Joanie shifted and cocked her hip. "Well, that may be an exaggeration. But the pie is divine."

The Devil laughed. "Divine you say? Well, how can I say no. Bring me a slice."

"Well, what flavor would you like?"

"What is your favorite?" Lucifer asked her.

"I quite like the banana crème." Joan responded. "But I need to cut back on it. I need to watch my figure."

Lucifer threw up his hands. "There is nothing wrong with your figure, love." He watched her blush slightly. "I will take a slice of the banana crème please."

Joan nodded at him. "Coming right up, handsome. I love your accent by the way." She said before rushing off.

A busser walked by the table. Various conversations could be heard. Persephone looked around. She was amazed. None of this was here. It was an illusion. Was her father creating it or was she imagining it? He merely smiled at her. She sat quietly. Her mother soon returned with the pie and set it in front of Lucifer. It was massive. Lucifer's eyes widened. "My this does look divine." He picked up his fork and dug into the pie and took a bite. Joan was standing there watching. He smiled. "You were right. Very right Joan. This is the world's best pie. Bravo."

Joan nodded. "Glad you like it." She then rushed off to another table. Persephone watched her with other apparitions. She moved with grace. She was so beautiful, even in her stained waitress uniform. Joan then walked back to them. She still didn't seem to notice Persephone sitting there. She flashed another smile at Lucifer. "How are you doing, handsome?" She placed a hand on his arm.

"I am doing great. Thank you." He responded with his sexiest smile. The woman blushed in return. "Tell me Joan. What is a pretty thing like you doing working in this dive?" He said between bites. A bit of whipped crème was on his mouth. Joan picked up a napkin and proceeded to wipe it off eliciting a smug grin from the Devil.

Joan took a deep breath and put the napkin into her apron. "I just moved here from Tennessee. My sister is in law school at UCLA. I want to be an actress." Her southern drawl was noticeable. "So far I haven't had any luck."

Lucifer nodded. "Shame. Now if I do you a favor and call some people I know that could possibly hep you get a role; would you return the favor to me?"

Joan shifted. She got a nervous look on her pretty face and swallowed. Persephone watched the scene unfold before her eyes. Her parents had both told her the story but here she was living it. Joan looked at Lucifer and smiled. "What is your name?"

"Lucifer." He responded.

"Like the Devil?" Joan asked.

"Yes."

Joan thought for a moment. "You seem so nice. So, charming."

Lucifer chuckled. "I am quite charming. And handsome as you have said. I promise the favor won't be anything hard. Though it could make me a little hard."

Joan blushed. "You are very, forward aren't you?"

"Yes." Lucifer laughed.

Joan took another deep breath. "Yes, I'll do it." She eyed Lucifer and looked up for a moment.

"Don't worry he won't smite you." Lucifer said casually while finishing his pie. "Now about that favor. When do you get off work?"

Joan started to say something and the scene shifted. The bustling restaurant was once again replaced by the rundown abandoned place. Joan disappeared. Persephone frowned. Her mother was truly gone. She looked at her father. Tears glistened his eyes. She reached for his outstretched hand only to have him stand up from the booth. He walked over to the decaying bar and stood facing away from his daughter. Persephone sat for a moment in disbelief. Then she heard him sobbing. "Daddy. Are you crying?" She said getting up and walking up to him. She placed her hand on his back.

Lucifer felt the tears fall from his eyes. The emotions were too much. He had never sobbed like a baby before but here he was. He heard his daughter talking to him. He sniffled and turned around and looked at her. Her dark eyes watching him. He saw tears form in her eyes. "I loved your mother. I know it's hard for people to believe that I am capable of real love. But what I felt was real for her. There aren't many women whether human or otherwise that can make my heart do a flip when I meet them. Your mother did that to me. I did help her become what she was. I wanted to marry her. But Joanie." He paused and wiped tears from Persephone's cheek. "Joanie didn't want to get married. She said she loved me but she just didn't ever want to be married. She did want a baby though. Even though she knew who I was. She was adamant about having my child. I gave in and granted her that favor." He looked at Persephone. She was listening intently to him.

"Bet your regretting that." Persephone said quietly.

"Why would I regret it?" Lucifer responded. "You think I regret creating you?" He felt tears fall down his own cheeks. "No, child. You were born out of love. You were wanted. You are still wanted." He said to her.

Persephone smiled lightly. "Sorry."

"Two days ago, I saw the woman who made my heart do flips dead. Her life taken from her violently. Painfully. It was clear she suffered. And for two days I have been searching the city looking for who took her from us. I have spent two days worried about our child. Worried someone was going to hurt you. I have not been able to grieve to say goodbye."

Persephone felt fresh tears fall. "Oh Dad. I am so sorry." She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest and sobbed. "So, sorry."

Lucifer wrapped his arms around his sobbing daughter and kissed the top of her head. He then rested his cheek. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall. They sobbed together for a few minutes. "I almost lost you Persephone. I would have failed Joanie. Failed you." He remarked. "I doubt I could have handled losing both of you."

Persephone only cried harder. She felt guilt for making him worry. Even the Devil had feelings. She wanted to hate herself. "I am a horrible daughter. I never should have put you through that."

Lucifer released his hold on her and stepped back from her. He placed his hand on her chin. "Look at me." He watched her dark eyes rise to meet his. "You are not a horrible daughter. You are good hearted, talented girl. You do have a rebellious streak. Part of my wonders if that is my Father getting revenge on me." He chuckled.

Persephone laughed. "Maybe." She wiped tears from her face. She felt her stomach rumbling from hunger.

Lucifer heard his daughter's stomach. "Come on Persephone. Let's go get something to eat. I'm famished." He started for the door. Persephone was looking at the booth. He sauntered back to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"This is really where you met her?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

Persephone chuckled. "And did you make the diner come alive and make my mother appear?" She asked him.

Lucifer shrugged. "Do you want tacos? I have a hankering for tacos." He clapped his hands and the lights turned off. He started for the door again. He held it open. Persephone walked towards him.

"Seriously though? Did you make my mother appear?" Persephone asked him again.

Lucifer walked to his car and opened the passenger side door. He still didn't answer his curious daughter's question. He watched as she slid into the car and he closed the door. He trotted to the other side and got in.

"Dad?" she asked him again.

"Yes daring." He started the car and put it into drive and pulled into traffic.

"Did you make that scene appear? I don't know you could do that?"

"Do what?" The Devil answered coyly.

"That thing I am talking ab- "She paused and glanced at the smug smile planted on his face. "Never mind." She shook her head. She would figure it out later. Even she wasn't aware of all her father's powers and abilities. There were still things about him she was discovering. The history books only knew half the story and were all biased.

"I heard you singing right before the shooting started." Lucifer looked at her.

"You did?" Persephone was wrenched from her thoughts "And?"

"It was beautiful. You never needed voice lessons. You sounded like," He paused. "Like an angel." He smiled and they drove off into the sunset.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucifer lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. His mind was a blur. The last few days had been trying. The woman he loved had been slain. His daughter had almost been slain. The emotions had hit him in a torrent of tears. Blubbering like a fool was not something he was accustomed to. After the moment in the diner he and Persephone had gone to dinner then returned home. The Devil had trolled Lux for some tail but none of them appealed to him. Even his beloved Mazikeen didn't do it for him. Sighing he rolled over and got out of bed. He pulled on his silk robe and walked into the living room. The laughter of his daughter made him smile. She was sitting on the couch in her pajamas watching cartoons again.

"Morning Daddy." She said to him.

He smiled. "Morning darling." He replied on the way to his bar. He fiddled with the espresso machine. While it brewed, he mused quietly to himself. Persephone would laugh every so often. The sound made him smile. She sounded like her mother. The pit of that emptiness of never seeing Joanie again weighed heavily on him. The machine finished brewing and he picked up the cup and walked over to his recliner and sat. He could see the TV. That absurd sponge cartoon was on. "I can't believe you find this stuff amusing." He said to his daughter.

Persephone shrugged. She took a bite of a pop tart. "It's so stupid it's funny. If that makes any sense." She replied.

Lucifer took a sip of espresso. "Not at all." His eyes glanced at the TV. The sponge was talking to some obese pink thing and bluish squid. He shook his head. "Whatever floats your boat, darling."

She laughed again. "Shows don't always have to make sense." She said as the show went to commercial.

"I suppose." He took another sip of his espresso. "Do you have any plans today?"

"Am I allowed to go anywhere?" Persephone looked at her father. Her dark eyes so like his. She smiled slightly. An eyebrow raised in question.

The Devil shrugged. "Sure. I believe the danger to you is gone. So, you can go do whatever you wish."

"Really? Cool. I'll probably call Iain and see if he wants to do anything."

Lucifer scoffed. _Iain_. That pierced lad with the guitar. What his daughter saw in him he could not figure out. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes. He's funny and smart. And he plays guitar and can sing." Persephone listed off her suitor's attributes. "Mom liked him. She knew his dad."

"I see. How did they know each other?" Lucifer was curious. Joanie was almost as promiscuous as he was.

"They worked on a movie together. Iain's dad is a visual effects artist. He makes dinosaurs and monsters and stuff like that appear. He's really awesome." Persephone explained.

"Did you mother sleep with him?" Lucifer asked point blank.

Persephone laughed. "No. I don't think so. Iain's dad is gay. They were just friends."

Lucifer nodded. "Interesting." He stood up and headed to his bedroom. "I need to get dressed. Ready for another day at the precinct. We will find out what happened to your mother."

Persephone smiled slightly. "Okay. I hope you find out something."

"We will, darling. We always do." He promised before walking to his closet. He smiled as she returned her attention to the TV. Her laughter carried into the bedroom.

Persephone watched her father walk into his bedroom. Her eyes went back to the TV. She laughed a few times. She stood up to take her trash and plate back to the kitchen. Then she heard the elevator ding and the doors opened. "Hello Detective Decker." She greeted their guest.

Chloe smiled at Lucifer's daughter. She was standing there in My Little Pony pajamas. She held a folder in her hands. "Morning Persephone." She chuckled. "You know my daughter loves My Little Pony also."

"Cool." Persephone replied. "My dad is getting dressed. He should be out soon."

"Thank you." Chloe nodded.

"Did you find out anything new on the case?" Persephone took a step towards the detective. She looked at the pretty woman with a smile. Her dark eyes sparkled.

Chloe looked at Lucifer's daughter. Her eyes were so much like his. Even her smile reflected his. Especially when he wanted something. She patted Persephone's shoulder. "Yes. But you Dad asked me not to discuss it with you."

Persephone scoffed. "Come on. Give me something." She looked Chloe in the eyes. She was looking to draw out the truth something from Chloe. But she was confused. Normally she could get most people to respond. But Chloe didn't. Shaking her head, this wasn't working. "Just a little hint."

Chloe watched Persephone. She had that same look that Lucifer had when he was trying to get the truth or something from her. He claimed he could draw out people's desires. She had witnessed him do it to countless other people. He claimed it didn't work on her. He called her complex. She sighed and looked at his daughter. "Ask you father." She reasoned.

"Ask you father what?" Lucifer's voice came from the bedroom. He descended the steps looking impeccable as always. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a black shirt and blue vest. His black hair slicked back. He smiled at Chloe. "Good morning, Detective. I was just on my way into the precinct."

"We have some new information on the case." The Detective uttered. She glanced at Persephone and then back at Lucifer.

Lucifer took note and looked at his daughter. "Could you excuse us Persephone." He spoke to his daughter.

"Why won't you let me hear any of this, Dad? I'm old enough to understand. Please." She pleaded with him. She looked up at him expectedly.

"No. That's final. We will tell you everything when we know for sure. Okay?" He explained to her.

"Fine." She replied angrily. She then stormed out of the living room.

Lucifer sighed heavily. "Sorry about that. She oozes charm one moment and then the next" He shook his head.

Chloe laughed. "I wonder where she gets it." She smiled but could tell by the look on Lucifer's face he wasn't amused. "Anyways we found Joey Robles. Seems has been in a mental institution for a few weeks. He is heavily medicated. Apparently, he keeps trying to kill himself. Something about the spawn of Satan coming after him."

Lucifer's eyes widened. "Really?" He looked towards the kitchen. He was wondering what it was Persephone had said or done to the man. No doubt it was to protect her mother. He smiled at Chloe. "So, no leads."

"No, we do have one. You aren't going to like it though." Chloe opened the folder and handed it to Lucifer. "Forensics found skin cells under Joanie's nails. They also found hair on her and in a few wounds, that didn't belong to her."

Lucifer took the folder and looked at it. He had no difficulty understanding the science laid out before him. His face fell when he saw the DNA results of the skin cells. "You are sure?" He asked sadly.

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. "They ran it three times."

Lucifer closed the folder and sighed. "I can believe it. I thought- "He trailed off. "Persephone is going to be heartbroken." He could feel the emotions welling up again. "What is our plan of action then, Detective?"

"Go to her law firm and question her. We could use your mojo. Will you be okay?"

"Yes. I will be more than okay." Lucifer offered a weak smile to Chloe. "Let's go do this." He gestured to the elevator. He noticed Persephone walking back into the living room now dressed. "I'll be home later, darling."

Persephone nodded. "Okay bye Dad." She waved.

Lucifer and Chloe got onto the elevator. He waved as the doors closed. He looked at Chloe. Sighing he was not looking forward to what was coming.

Persephone watched her dad leave. She hated that he left her out of the investigation. She was not squeamish. She was adamant about finding out who killed her mother. Why was he keeping her in the dark? She could handle the details. She had seen and heard a lot worse. Her whole life she had seen images of Hell and the punishments he wrought on the damned in her head. Every night was filled with dreams of his life. She had even seen the true face of the Devil. There wasn't a whole lot that scared the daughter of the Devil. It frustrated her.

Sighing she headed for her bedroom and grabbed her bag. She looked at her phone. Her boyfriend Iain was waiting for her downstairs. She texted him to inform him she was on her way down. They were going to the mall and hang out for a bit. Meet up with their other friends. She needed to take her mind off things. She pushed the button to the elevator. Getting on she rode down and hummed to herself. It dinged and she walked into Lux. It was quiet. Only a few people milled around.

She spied Maze sitting at the bar looking bored as usual. She walked towards the demon. "Hi Maze." She said while walking up to her.

Maze gave her a sideway glance. "Hey." She responded tersely. As was her usual manner. "Where are, you headed off to?"

"The mall." Persephone replied. "Dad, is letting me out of the house today." She smirked.

"So, that means I don't have to babysit anymore." Maze picked up a glass of brown liquor. "Your dad run off with his pet detective, again?" Her voice slithered out with an air of jealousy.

"Of course, I think they got a lead or something. I wish he would let me in on it. I can handle it." She folded her arms and leaned against the bar next to the demon.

Maze shrugged. She took a swig of her drink. "He's just trying to protect you from the truth. He's always been protective of you."

"But I know the truth, Maze. I know how the world really works. Why does he think knowing who killed my mother is going to disturb me?" She sighed heavily. Her phone vibrated and chimed in her pocket. She pulled it out. Iain was waiting for her outside. She texted him back. "Anyways. I'll see you later Maze." She patted the demon's arm and walked away.

"Bye." Maze called after Lucifer's offspring.

Persephone walked outside of Lux. Her boyfriend Iain was sitting in his VW bug with the music blaring. Slayer bounced of the nearby walls annoying everyone who walked by. Persephone opened the door and got in. She noticed she and Iain weren't alone in the car. Their band mates Mosh and Freddie were in the back seat banging their heads to the music. Iain leaned over and kissed her. "Hey guys." She shouted over the music.

"What took so long?" Iain said while turning down the music. Mosh and Freddie groaned in the backseat.

"Oh, I was talking to Maze." Persephone responded. "My dad won't let me in on the investigation." She folded her arms and sighed.

"Bummer." Iain put the car into drive and pulled into traffic.

"Hey turn the music back up." Mosh said from the backseat.

"Yeah. I wish he would just give me a little information. She was my mother. I have a right to know." Persephone put her arm on the door and rested her head in hand. She slicked back her long black hair.

"Let's just forget about that okay." Iain used a free hand to rub her shoulder. "Let's just have some fun."

"Okay." Persephone sighed. She looked in the backseat. "You guys cool with the mall?"

"Sure, nothing like scaring the popular crowd." Freddie laughed.

"Yeah." Mosh guffawed. "Seriously Iain. Turn the music back up."

Iain cranked the music up again and they all proceeded to head bang and move to the music. Persephone loosened up a bit with her friends and got into the rhythm. She laughed as people in other cars gave them dirty looks. This was going to be a good day.


	14. Chapter 14

They rode in silence. Lucifer looked straight out the front window. He was tense. He was having a hard time believing the DNA results. Hoping against hope it had been a misunderstanding. They had always argued. Joanie was not an easy person to get along with at times. She had been headstrong and independent. Selfish for the most part. Lucifer looked at the folder again. Over and over he looked at it. The words didn't change. He felt a reassuring hand on his arm. Glancing over blue eyes read sympathy. He smiled weakly but didn't say anything.

Chloe could feel her partner's tension. She could see him looking at the folder again and again. The science was true. The facts were laid out in front of them. There wasn't much more they could do but question the suspect. But the evidence was piling up. Chloe was heartbroken for him and his daughter. She placed her hand on his arm. Garnering as much sympathy as she could muster.

The palm trees fell away as they drove towards their destination. Both lost in their thoughts. Soon they found themselves in front of a tall office building. It contained the law offices of Phillips and Williams. Lucifer got out of the car and looks up at the building. He had been here before. Sighing he buttoned his jacket and silently followed Detective Decker inside.

They got on the elevator and headed to the correct floor. The young receptionist looked up as they approached. She pushed back her glasses and smiled at them. Her eyes especially on Lucifer. He wasn't exuding his usual charm but it didn't matter. Chloe held up her badge. "I am Detective Chloe Decker and this is my associate Mr. Morningstar. We would like to speak with Karen Phillips."

The receptionist sighed. "She is in a meeting now I'm afraid." She looked up at them

"We'll wait then." Lucifer declared.

"Okay then. I don't know how long it will be but you can have a seat and I'll let her know you are here." The receptionist gestured to the waiting area. "There is coffee and donuts if you wish."

"Nice." Lucifer smiled to her. "Thank you." He headed to the coffee with Chloe close behind. He picked up a Styrofoam cup and poured coffee into it. He poured sugar in and handed it to his partner. "That's how you like it isn't it?" He asked her.

Chloe took the cup and sipped. "Yes, it is." She smiled and chose a seat to sit in.

Lucifer proceeded to make a cup for himself. He winced when he sipped it. It wasn't the best. Surely a high-end attorney office could afford better coffee. Sighing he sat near the detective. His eyes staring straight ahead. He set the cup down on an end table and rested his hands on his knees.

"I know this is difficult for you. But thank you for being calm." Chloe reached out her hand to him again. He seemed to like it when she touched him.

"I just hate to think what Persephone will do. She so adored her aunt." Lucifer mused quietly. He took a deep breath and picked up the coffee and took another sip. It was still disgusting but the rush of caffeine was soothing. "I knew they had their problems. But what family doesn't. I have problems with my family all the time. But to think of doing something so horrible to them." He paused. "I just can't bear the thought."

"I know what you mean Lucifer." Chloe sat back in her seat.

They waited for nearly an hour. Finally, Karen approached them. She looked nicer in her blue pant suit. Her blonde hair tied up in a professional bun. Her blue eyes sparkled. The resemblance to her sister was uncanny. "Lucifer." She smiled at them.

Lucifer stood up and glared at the woman. He could feel the rage within him welling up. "How could you do this to her, Karen? How?" He nearly shouted. He took a step towards her.

Chloe stood up and put a restraining hand on the Devil to calm him. "Lucifer." She tried in vain.

"What are you talking about?" Karen's blue eye's narrowed and she took a step back.

"You killed her." Lucifer said loudly. "She trusted you. Loved you." His voice lowered into a dangerous tone. Karen knew the truth about him. He was using that fear to get a confession.

"Come again?" Karen glanced at Chloe. "What is he going on about?"

Chloe pulled on Lucifer's arm. "Lucifer. Stop!"

Taking a deep breath, he looked at his partner. "Right." He stopped his approach and kept the glare on Karen.

Karen folded her arms and looked at Chloe. "What is this all about?"

"We found new evidence in the case. A new lead into who may have killed Joanie. May we talk in private?" Chloe used a calming voice.

Lucifer was fuming. He wanted to just do things his way. Pull the truth from Karen's lips and then punish her for all eternity. Sighing he followed the women into a conference room and sat down. He had to let the detective take the lead. He didn't want to do anything to compromise the case.

Chloe opened the folder and set it on the table. "We found your DNA under Joanie's nails. Also, some of your hair in the stab wounds. Would you care to explain what that is all about?"

Karen smirked. "Am I going to need a lawyer?"

"Just answer the question." Chloe retorted.

"No, I think I need a lawyer." Karen stood up and started walking out.

Lucifer was quick to cut off her exit. "Just tell us what happened Karen." He looked her in the eyes. "Tell us what happened between you and your sister." He felt her truths on the surface just waiting to get out.

Karen sighed and tears formed in her eyes. "I loved Joanie. She was my sister. My whole life I protected her. From my father. From my brother. From the paparazzi. I did so much for her. I was always there for her." Karen sat down again. She put her head in her hands.

"Oh, spare us the fake tears Karen." Lucifer sat down in front of her. "Why did you do it?"

Chloe watched the scene unfold. She knew this was unconventional. She knew it wasn't completely ethical. Still she stayed quiet and let her partner do his thing.

Karen looked Lucifer in the eye. "All our lives. I did so much for her. And never once did I get a thank you. Nothing. She just demanded. It only got worse when she got famous. I was like a slave to her." Karen stood up and started pacing. "Do this Karen. Do that Karen. Watch my kid, Karen." She paused and looked at Lucifer. "Not that I minded looking after Persephone. But I have my own children. My own life. But Joanie didn't care." She continued her tirade.

"Tell us what happened Karen." Chloe asked in a firmer voice.

Karen sat down again. She looked from Lucifer to Chloe. "I did everything for her. Don't you understand. But that wasn't good enough. No. She had to sleep with my husband."

"David?" Lucifer asked. "Joanie slept with David? Are you joking?" He couldn't believe it. Karen's husband was a nice guy but surely Joanie had no desire to sleep with him.

"No I am not joking, Lucifer. I have it on film if you'd like to see it." Karen's voice replied with anger.

"That's quite alright." Lucifer held up his hand and glanced at Chloe.

Karen licked her lips and sat back. "I couldn't believe it. Joanie had everything. Why did she need to sleep with my husband? She had you to sleep with and any other man she wanted? But no. She had to have David too." Karen's anger rose.

"Tell us what happened Karen." Lucifer leaned towards her. "Surely you didn't desire to kill your sister. She suffered Karen. I saw it on her face. It was brutal. Persephone saw that. She was the one who found her mother in that state. Think about her. She will have to live with that the rest of her life."

Karen burst into tears. "I am so sorry. I was so angry. I found the weeder and I just lost it. Joanie screamed and screamed. She scratched me but I just couldn't stop." She sobbed. She unbuttoned her shirt and rolled us her sleeve revealing the scratches. "She slept with my husband." She continued sobbing.

Chloe sighed and stood up. She walked over to Karen and pulled out handcuffs. "Karen Phillips. You are under arrest for the murder of Joan Collins." She put a hand on Karen's arm. Karen stood up and turned her back allowing herself to be handcuffed while Chloe read her the Miranda rights.

"Tell Persephone I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never wanted her to see that."

Lucifer glared at her. Fuming. Karen was trying to garner sympathy. "Its times like this when I wish I was still in Hell." He said to her. "I have nothing else to say to you." He started out of the room. Chloe was close behind with the handcuffed woman.

All eyes were upon them as they walked through the office. Karen hung her head and sobbed. When they got downstairs they were met with a throng of reporters. How did they find out so fast? Microphones were shoved in their faces as questions spilled out. Lucifer held the door of the cruiser open as Chloe helped Karen into the car. They managed to drive away and head back to the precinct.

* * *

Persephone sat in the food court with her friends. She picked at a greasy slice of pizza while her boyfriend and laughed with the other two. Her heart just wasn't in it. She was mostly tuning out the boys. Her mind was on her mother's death. She so wanted to find out who did it.

The image of finding her mother's lifeless body lingered in her mind. She could see her mother had suffered. Had fought for her life. She had tried praying to her grandfather. She hoped he could send her mother back to her. But no answer. Her father could have helped but he arrived too late. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She barely noticed.

"Persi, what's wrong?" Iain wrapped an arm around her. "Don't cry."

Persephone shook her head and tried to smile at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry. I guess my mind was wandering. The image lingered. She had seen worse scenes before. The images of Hell were seared into her mind. But seeing her own mother was somehow worse. More traumatizing. "I should probably go. I don't want to depress you guys." She stood up from the table.

"No don't go, Persi." Iain said to her while getting up. He looked at Mosh and Freddie. "Right guys?"

"I don't know. She is kind of harshing the mood." Mosh shrugged. He was never one to beat around the bush.

"Sorry." Persephone said to him. "I'll just call an Uber to come take me back to Lux." She kissed Iain on the cheek. "I'll see you later, okay? You guys have fun."

Iain frowned. He hugged her and then kissed her on the lips. "Sorry babe. I hope it gets better."

Persephone smiled at him. "It will." She returned the kiss.

"Dude, we are eating here." Freddie joked.

Persephone pulled away from Iain and waved. "See ya guys." She then turned and headed out of the mall. She pulled out her phone and ordered an Uber ride. She sat on a bench outside. Her eyes traveled upwards. Wondering if her mother was in Heaven. "Grandfather I hope you are taking care of my mother." She sighed and looked at her phone. She wanted to know who had done it. Folding her arms, she got the crazy idea to go to the precinct instead of Lux.

Her ride arrived and she got into the car. "Umm is it okay if I change the destination?" She asked the driver.

"Whatever. It's your dollar." The man replied.

"Okay." She told him the address of the precinct. She sat back as he drove off. She knew her father would be angry. She hated making him angry. He was the Devil after all. Not someone you wanted to get angry. Still she had the drive to find out the truth. She hated being left in the dark.

The car reached the precinct and Persephone paid the driver and got out. She took a deep breath and headed inside. She reached Chloe's desk but of course it was unoccupied. Sighing she sat down and waited.

She heard a commotion coming from the front and looked over to see her father and Chloe walking with someone in handcuffs. Standing up she walked over to them. Her heart broke when she saw who it was. "Aunt Karen?"

Lucifer saw his daughter walking towards them. He was angry that she had come here. He was angry that she was defying him again. He glared at her. But his angry didn't linger long when he saw the heart break in her eyes.

Persephone looked at her father and then back at her aunt. "You did this?" She felt tears welling up. Anger and hurt welled up as well.

"I'm so sorry Persephone. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"You did this." Persephone cried. "Why? How could you do this?" Tears fell down her cheeks. "You took my mother from me. How could you do this?!" Persephone shouted. "She loved you! How could you do this?" More tears fell. Then the lights flickered as she felt her anger boiling over.

Karen sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Really! You are sorry? That's all you have to say!" Persephone shouted. The room shook a bit as she released her anger.

Lucifer put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Calm down." He ordered.

"She did this. Why? How could you?" She repeated. She stepped towards her aunt. "I hate you. You took my mother from me." She made like she was going to strike her fist into her aunt's face only to have her father stop her.

"Stop Persephone. Please." He pleaded with her. He managed to pull Persephone away. They watched as a uniformed officer came to take Karen to a holding cell.

"Why did she do this? How could she? Mom suffered. She suffered, Dad?" Persephone sobbed. She felt her legs go weak and nearly collapsed to the floor but was held up by her father's strength. She buried her face in his chest. "How could she?" she kept repeating.

Lucifer held his sobbing daughter. He kept her from collapsing on the ground. He just rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest. His shirt was getting wet from her tears. He wanted to break down with her. But he was not about to here in the middle of the precinct. "It's okay, darling."

Chloe felt tears in her eyes as she watched Persephone break down and then sob into her father's arm. She was impressed that Lucifer could maintain his composure. She had expected him to do something outrageous. Something crazy but for the most part he had been true to his word.

"Detective, if you don't mind. I would like to take my daughter home." He was still holding a sobbing child.

Persephone pulled back from him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. She was still shaking. The images in her head were coming at her like a hurricane of pain. She wanted to just crawl into a hole.

"I think we have all we need from you." Chloe replied. "You can go on home. We'll call if we need you."

"Thank you." He smiled weakly to her. He put his arm around Persephone. "Come on darling. Let's go home."

"Okay." She nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Detective." Lucifer said while turning to escort Persephone outside.

They walked outside only to be swamped by more reporters. Lucifer held onto his daughter tightly as they did their best to wade through the nosey humans. "No comment." He repeated several times. He leads Persephone his car and held the passenger side door open to let her in. He then waded through the reporters to get to the driver's side. "Move. Step aside, please." He ordered them. He got into his car and started it up and put it into gear. Once out on the road he pointed it towards Lux. It was going to be a long hard night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Okay last chapter of this story. I will probably be writing more for this universe. Persephone will eventually meet her "Grandma." I know she did in the other AU. But this will be a whole different version. I had waited to get a better feel for "Charlotte." I think it will be fun. Stay tuned.**

* * *

 **A Few Days later**

She sat on the edge of her mother's grave. Her knees brought up right under her chin. Her dark eyes staring at the ornate headstone. She could hear the people filing past the fenced off grave. They were taking pictures and leaving flowers and balloons. Her mother's death was still fresh in the hearts of her fans. Persephone ignored them all. Tears filled her eyes as she stared.

Earlier she had been sitting in on a meeting with her mother's lawyer with her father and her mother's brother and father. Normally, she had only met her grandfather on that side once. Her mother had hated him. He had abused her. But of course, money was involved the vultures came by the dozen. The two men had been angry to learn that her mother's entire fortune had been left to her. They began fighting and fuming. I had been bad enough that they had insisted on a lavish funeral with all the world to see.

Her mother had wanted to be cremated and remembered in a small quiet ceremony. But no. It had to be a circus. Persephone being only sixteen had no real say in the matter. So she went along with it. She endured days of paparazzi shoving cameras in her face. She hated the circus that had been her mother's funeral. Seeing her face plastered across every news station. It had been bad enough when it was found out that her Aunt Karen was the one who had murdered Joanie.

For a moment she closed her eyes. Blocking out the people calling to her. Blocking out the world. She had stormed out of the meeting after tiring of her family fighting over her mother's money. _Take it then. Take all of it._ She had cried. Her father Lucifer tried to calm her. _All you care about is money. Then take it and get out of my life._ She screamed before leaving. She hailed a cab and had it bring her to the cemetery. She ignored the protests of the security guard who watched her hop the fence around the grave. She sat staring at the etched façade of her mother's face.

Opening her eyes, she looked upwards at the overcast sky. Sighing. "Mom, I'm so sorry. Sorry that the last words we spoke were in anger. I didn't mean it." She felt tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't care if people thought she was crazy. "I loved you." She knew her mother couldn't hear the words. Though she hoped that one of her angelic uncles might relay the message to her. "Grandpa or Gabriel. Can you tell her for me? Please." She pleaded. Then like some miracle the clouds parted and the sun came out. She laughed. "Is that your way of saying message received?" She said to the sky.

"Does He ever answer?" A British accented voice cut through her thoughts.

She turned to the source. Her father stood a few feet behind her. He was wearing all black today. A slight smile on his face as his dark eyes looked upward for a brief moment. She shrugged and turned back to her mother's grave. "Sometimes." She said.

"Really?" He took a few steps towards her and squatted down beside her.

She patted the ground. "Why don't you sit?" She smiled at him.

"Darling, I'm wearing Armani. These pants aren't made for sitting on the dirty ground." He replied.

Shaking her head, she kept her eyes on the headstone. "Sorry I stormed out of there like that. I understand why Mom wanted nothing to do with her father and brother. All they care about it money."

"And they aren't getting a dime." Lucifer said to her. "I made sure of it."

Persephone turned to her father. "What happened you put the fear of the Devil into them?"

Lucifer smiled. "Of course, Joanie told me what kind of monster her father was. What he did to her and her sister." He cringed when he said sister. "Anyways. It all yours when you turn eighteen of course."

Persephone sighed. "I don't care about the money, Dad. I would rather have my mother." More tears threatened to fall. She heard him sigh but she didn't look at him.

"I know, darling. Your mother had asked me not to." He confessed. "I do have some ability to bring people back from the dead." He put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. He felt her hand grab his and squeeze.

"She told me." Persephone turned her eyes to meet her father's. She could sense the power behind them. The ancient knowledge. She also saw the kindness in them. Something no one expected the Devil to be capable of. But Persephone never saw him as a monster. Only her Dad. "She also told me she would be okay if you found someone to share your life with."

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow. "Did she now?" He chuckled.

"Yes." Persephone laughed. "And I am too. You deserve it."

"Well, thank you for your approval child." He mused sarcastically.

Persephone bumped his arm. "Jerk." She laughed.

Sighing Lucifer stood up to his full height. The security guard was glaring at them. He looked down at his daughter. "Come on darling. Let's get going before they call in the SWAT team." He reached down his hand.

Persephone nodded and took her father's hand and he helped her to her feet. Her left leg was asleep and caused her to stumble but he caught her. He would never let her fall. She leaned against him for a moment.

"Are you hungry?" He asked while holding her.

"Sure. Are you going to take me to an actual restaurant this time?" She laughed now regaining her balance. He let go of her.

"Yes, your silly child, you. I will take you to an actual restaurant." He shook his head and started walking for his car.

"Can we get Chinese?" She said walking behind him. They ignored the curious onlookers. A few paparazzi snapped pictures. One stopped in their path right in Persephone's face.

"Hey Persephone. Look at the camera." The man shouted at her. He was a few feet away.

Persephone turned her head away. "Get away from me you cockroach." She side stepped him.

Lucifer was quick to swoop in and rescue her. He put his arm over her shoulder. "Come on." He glared at the paparazzi. He leads her towards the car.

The paparazzi kept following and taking pictures. They shouted questions and other nonsense. The news that the identity of her father was more important that her mother's death. She smirked at the man and flicked her wrist and his camera exploded into flames. He screamed and dropped it. He looked at her with fear and confusion.

Lucifer laughed. "Persephone!" He said with mock anger. "That wasn't very nice." He laughed again.

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"No don't be. I found it quite amusing. The look on his face. Oh, you are definatly my child." He said as they reached his car. He reached down and opened the passenger side door.

Persephone chuckled as she slid into the black Corvette. "You mean you had doubt?" She looked up at him.

Lucifer shut the door. "No, of course not." He trotted to the other side and got into the driver's seat. "For one thing, you do look just like me." He smiled. "And I must say I do good work."

Persephone rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What?" He laughed as he started the car. "And two, you are far too intelligent to be someone else's spawn." He put the car into gear and pulled away from the cemetery. "So, you want Chinese for dinner? Good, I know a guy who owes me a favor."

"Of course, you do." Persephone looked out as the palm trees raced by. Her long hair blowing in the wind. She looked up at the sky. The clouds seemed to be clearing a path of light as they sped along. She smiled. "Love you too, Grandpa." She said quietly. She sat back in the leather seat.

* * *

Hours later Persephone walked into the kitchen of her father's penthouse. She had a bag of leftover Chinese food. She and her father had stuffed themselves silly. They had ordered enough food for ten people. She unbagged the boxes and placed them in the fridge. She hummed quietly as she closed the door and prepared to leave the kitchen. Like a scene out of a movie everything slowed down. She paused and looked around as a shadow fell over the doorway. A tall man with dark brown skin walked towards her. He wore black robes like the kind she had seen other angels wear. She didn't see any wings though.

He approached her and stopped. His face was handsome and he smiled slightly. "Hello Persephone. I am Amenadiel. I am here to talk to you about getting your father back to Hell."

"What?" Persephone looked the man in the face.

"I am an angel."

"Yes, I know that." Persephone quipped.

"Of course, you would know that." His deep voice rumbled out. "And as you know your father belongs in Hell. I have been trying to get him to go back."

Persephone frowned. "And what do you want of me?"

"I need you to help." Amenadiel tried to sound friendly but was failing.

Persephone narrowed her eyes at him. "And why would I do that? I don't want my father to go back to Hell."

Amenadiel sighed. "Because that is the natural order of things, child. My father ordered me to get him back."

Persephone glared at the angel. "But what about me? If he goes back to Hell where am I supposed to go?" She shook her head. She hated to think of her life without him. She knew without his wings he wouldn't be able to come visit.

"You have to think beyond yourself. Think of the balance of the universe. All those nasty things locked up in Hell can get out if he isn't down there. Now will you help me or not?"

Persephone shook her head and walked around the angel. She knew defying him could be a bad idea. "No. I am not going to help you get him back to Hell. I am not ready to lose my father. I love my father." Sue looked up. "Sorry Grandpa." She looked the angel dead on. "Sorry Uncle Amenadiel. But it's your task. You do it." She started out of the kitchen and had her exit cut off.

The angel was inches from her face. His eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "You made the wrong decision." He backed up and his wings appeared with a flap he was gone.

Persephone was left in mild shock as time went back to normal. Tears fell down her cheeks as she stood there. She knew defying her uncle was not the best decision. She looked upwards. "I'm sorry Grandpa. I know you want him back in Hell. But I need him too." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Please don't hate me." She sniffled. Sighing she walked out of the kitchen towards her bedroom. She needed to lie down and get over the long day. It had been a trying week with the loss of her mother. But she knew she would get through it.

Walking into her bedroom she flopped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Closing her eyes, she fell into a fitful sleep. Things were about to get more complicated in her life.


End file.
